The begining
by Kazarina
Summary: My own Character. Zatanna gets pregnant, Artemis and Kaldur come back, and Wally goes back to caring for his friends. major Chalant, spitfire, a little super-martian. Also future kids land in season 1. Chalants, spitfires, super-martians, and aquarockets kids. War with the reach in later chapters. Sequel to this is Opportune moment.
1. Bad collar

**K so this is my first story on Fan fiction so feel free to criticize me or give me advice or ideas. I only got an account a little while ago and this story has been sitting in, well, my science book then health book and now a spare book I found lying around so I might not use your suggestions straight away. I should shut up now but one last thing I have my own character in this story and her name is Kazarina. She has a past with the Grayson family and Bat-clan. She is an alien and ****way!**** Older then she looks. As she would say "I stopped counting when I hit triple zeros. It got pretty boring after that. And there's no way you can fit that many candles on a cake. Believe me. I've tried." She is also greatly and equally respected and feared across the universe. She only reserves jokes and stuff for family. Unless she's taunting you. Which you never want to happen anyway. She never hangs around long. Anyway I'll tell you more about her later. There is A LOT of ****Nightwing**** in this. I apologize in advance if my Latin or Romain is wrong. I just went on Google translate **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice but __I do own Kazarina._

_Kazarina-" you don't own me!"_

_Me-" yes I do." (Gets pinned on the floor)_

_Kazarina-" you just got owned!" (both hear snickering from somewhere)_

_Both-" shut up Wally!"_

**(Begins during Darkest. Nightwing and Conner are collared. Kaldur has already taken Impulse, Blue Beetle and Beast boy.)**

Kazarina thought she'd pop in on the team and see what they were doing. She appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the lounge. She was stunned to see no one was there. But she heard Kaldur say something outside.

"…Bring him aboard." Was all she heard. Until it sounded like someone fell in water. They immediately picked themselves up so as not to seem weak.

"Tigress?"

"Fine." Kazarina heard them both bored the ship. But then she heard groans of pain. They were coming from inside the cave. And she didn't have to guess who they belonged to. She quickly flew to the main room of the cave and saw Conner unconscious ground with Nightwing groaning and struggling at the inhibitor collar. Earlier Tigress had shocked Nightwing in order to subdue him. She'd fallen in the water and the control must have gotten wet and was now malfunctioning. It was constantly shocking him. The longer it was on, the more powerful the shock, the louder Nightwing yelled. Kazarina moved to help him when an odd looking object in the room begun to beep. She took a wild guess that wasn't good. She ran to it picked it up and transported high above the mountain. Not wanting to get caught in the blast, she spun like an Olympic discus thrower and loosed the object high above earth. Not two seconds later it exploded. She immediately transported back to the cave. It wasn't good. Nightwing had blacked out, most likely from the pain, with the inhibitor collar still flashing small blue sparks around his neck. She ran to him and turned him over. He was quite paled and his raven hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Kazarina heard stirring behind her.

"Conner! Wake up!," she yelled while crouching down next to Nightwing looking over at superboy.

"Huh? What?" He mumbled still groggy.

"No time to explain, get over here." Conner slowly climbed to his feet then collapsed onto his knees next to Nightwing. Kazarina noticed this and changed what she was gonna do.

"You break the collar off an try wake him up." She got up and flew away. Conner was slightly surprised but still did as he was asked. The collar crumbled to the floor and he started to shake Nightwing in an effort to wake him up.

"Nightwing! Nightwing! Wake up!"

"any luck?" Kazarina asked returning to the room and placing a damp flannel on Nightwing's forehead.

"No."

"Come on then. We've gotta get him to the watchtower." Kazarina picked Nightwing up bridle style and walked into the zeta tubes. Conner followed.

Watchtower

A week and a half later

Kazarina stood alone on the watchtowers observation deck. The earth looked magnificent from this height. She heard stumbling and muttering coming from the hallway behind her.

"mmm ... Ce sa întâmplat?" (mmm... What happened?) Nightwing stumbled in to the room to stand next to her.

"Kaldur sa întâmplat. Wally nu e fericit cu tine, fie. Veți dori să vorbesc cu el mai târziu. I-am trimis echipa într-o misiune pentru a le distrage atenția. Ai fost pentru un timp. De ce a Kaldur vrea să arunce în aer peșteră?" (Kaldur happened. Wally's not happy with you either. You'll want to talk to him later. I sent the team on a mission to distract them. You've been out for awhile. Why did Kaldur want to blow up the cave?)

"Dvs. nu fericit cu mine, fie. Kaldur necesare pentru a întări poziția lui cu lumina și partenerul lumini." (Your not happy with me either. Kaldur needed to cement his position with the light and the lights partner.) Kazarina almost glared at him.

" Nici eu nu sunt. Dar nu a fost aceea a "ucis" Artemis? Nu face nimic. Ai nevoie pentru a merge obține unele produse alimentare și de tren." (No I'm not. But wasn't that why he 'murdered' Artemis? Never mind. You need to go get some food and train.) Nightwing just turned and started to walk out.

" Amenzii." (Fine.) Was all he said. Captain Marvel was confused. He'd only heard half of the conversation, and understood none of it.

"What language where you speaking?" He asked walking in as Nightwing walked out.

" Ce? Oh, română. Nightwing Voi fi acolo cât de curând!" (What? Oh, Romanian. Nightwing I'll be in there soon!)

"What?!"

"Oh sorry. Romanian. It's Nightwing's first language." Billy was a little less confused now.

**I hope my first chapter was at least readable. ****DON'T WORRY!**** The story will get better as it goes along. Please review to tell me how i did and weather i should continue.**

**Bye from Kazarinabatfan3**


	2. Arguments

**Second chapter. I hope the spelling and grammar isn't to bad. My Computers being an ass. **

"Ugg. Where is she," Bumble bee groaned.

"I'm in the gym."

" How could she hear that?" Robin asked.

"My ears are about as good as Supermans."

"Oh," Bumble bee and Robin said in unison. They all walked into a sight they all thought the would never see or for a long time or ever again. Kazarina was standing almost slouched on one of the walls, while watching Nightwing train on the rings. He was just getting his momentum up to do a flip when they all entered. He spun quickly two more times more even faster then just as he was about to do a third, he let go of the rings (going very fast) and used his own momentum to spin and do a flip, then grabbed the rings again and completely stopped. He was originally facing away from them but now he looked directly at them. He'd flipped and turned.

"Wow. And I can't even do that on a normal day," Kazarina was sarcastic towards him. Nightwing just huffed at her and begun spinning again.

"So'd you guys get it?" Kazarina turned to face them.

"Yeah, but we had to improvise" Batgirl said.

"It was harder than you said it would be. Kaldur and Tigeriss turned up," Robin informed her, while handing her the file they retrevied.

"Oooooo new copy," Kazarina cooed.

"Wait you sent us through all that, for a magazine?" Wonder girl asked. Kazarina just looked at her like that was the obvious answer to everything.

"Yeah."

"What!?" Miss Martian yelled.

"Well you guys were all brooding around here waiting for this one to wake up," she jerked her head in Nightwings direction,"And you needed something to do so i sent you on a mission. And it wasn't all just for a magazine-"

"Oh no your just gonna tell us it's a 'one of a kind' or a limited edition or something," Bumble Bee interrupted. Kazarina gave her a pointed Bat glare. You don't hang around the Batclan and not pick one or two things up.

"No. It's not." Everyone else turned and looked at Bumble Bee. She almost shrunk.

"You got a normal one of thousands _edition _(she stressed the edition), but you also got these," she showed up a page with some building plans on it with a list on the back.

"Those look familer. What are they?" Batgirl asked.

"The plans to the cave along with all the pass-codes, overrides, and secret identities of everyone on the team." Kazarina almost looked like she was gloating.

"But how- Why was that there?" Beast boy asked.

"Oh my god it's like 20 questions!," Kazarina groaned.,"Kaldur or someone must have gotten it when they attacked the cave."

"But how do we know they haven't looked at it yet?" Superboy asked.

"Will we have to change our names? Move countreys-"

"No" Kazarina cut Wonder girl short.

"But how can you, WE know that for sure?" Miss Martian questioned.

"Because all the names are scrambled. I've already deleted and replaced all of the pass-codes and over-ides so the ones they have can't be used, and, as for the plans; well we can't really do much about that, can we."

"No," Nightwing commented while gaining momentum again. Kazarina tossed him a side ways glance.

"Well anyways right now you should all go get something to eat and some sleep," As Kazarina said this Nightwing let go of the rings to land on one of the benches (which he could always do) when she said"We've got to wait for Kid Flash," if there had been a very good camera on the wall and had just happened to zoom in on Nightwings face as she said this, it would have seen his eyes go wide in surprise causing him to loose constration and balance. He lost control of his fall (if you can control a fall) and had to quickly push him self off the growned with his hands, landing on his feet still falling backwards making him use his back like a battering ram on the wall. You didn't need a camera to see that. Or the grimace on his face to show how much it hurt. But all he did was quickly push himself off the wall (with effort) and say "Wally's coming?"

"Yeah, I told you that. Didn't I?," Kazarina went back to reading the magazine whilst saying this.

"No."

"Oh well i thought it might be a good time for you two to kiss and make up," Kazarina shot him a wicked smile.

"You know as well as i do why he's angry with me, and we both know it's not something that can be fixed overnight." Nightwing reached down to get his water bottle bracing himself for the assult of straight up lies, half truths, fibs and truths coming his way. Kazarina looked right at him.

"Well you can't blame the man can you. I mean you were the one who wanted Artemis there, even when he didn't, the one who was on the beach with her, the one who was surpost to look after her, let Kaldur take Beast Boy, Impulse, Blue beetle, nearly got yourself and conner killed and almost got mount justice blown up!" Nightwing just stared at the floor. Zatanna had been going past and heard Kazarina's whole rant.

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Zatanna came to his aid.

" Not at all. You see I'm about as angry with Nightwing as Kid Flash is. I'm just a little more passive aggressive about it." Kazarina had turned to face Zatanna as she said this, ending it with a very fake smile. _Thats passive aggressive? Zatanna thought to herself_. Nightwing began to walk out of the gym. "call me when KF gets here. I wanna talk to him before we leave for the mission."

"Good idea. Where are you going?" Kazarina had turned to face Nightwing again.

"To take your advice of food and sleep" He walked through one of the archways leading out of the gym. Kazarina shouted"Good idea" to his back.

"Well, i have some, things, to go sort out. I'll be back in about an hour or two. Call me if Kid Flash turns up." And with that there was a flash of light an she was gone.

Kazarina walked into the lounge area. Robin, Conner, Cassie and Karen were all on the couch watching TV. Something about the top twenty hottest, richest and single men in the world. Kazarina didn't know what number they were up to but she did reconise the raven haired bright blue eyed young man on the screen. Obviously the girls had control of the remote.

"Where's Wally?" Kazarina asked as she strode in. The others turned to look at her.

"I'm over here," a muffled voice came from the open fridge.

"Since when have we had a talking fridge?" Kazarina retorted. Wally pulled his head out of the fridge and stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out at him. He returned to the fridge then came out a second later licking his fingers.

"You seem to be in a good mood"

"Yeah well we're finally doing something"

"We? I thought you and Artemis were trying to distance yourselves from the team. Live a normal life?"

"Yeah, well see how that turned out.," Wally said it almost to himself, looking down at the table.

"Giving up eh? She trained you well" Kazarina tried to defuse the sad situation and feeling that had taken hold of the room. Wally took the bait.

"Don't say that. Make's me sound like a dog."

"Speaking of dogs, where've you been?" Kazarina asked Nightwing as he came into the room.

"I've been in a coma for the last week an a half. I went home," he said looking right into her eyes. He could do that, he didn't have his mask on. He was in civilian clothes with dark shades on, so you couldn't tell who he really was.

"Did you go to Bruce's or yours?"

"Mine. Why?" He stood a few meters away from her with his arms crossed, eye brows forroured in wonder.

"I just thought you might go see...AAA...agent A (Alfred). Must be a bit lonely there with no Bruce."

"No he's got his niece there." Robin piped up.

"See He's fine. Now Wally's here can we start the brief on the mission?" Nightwing really wanted to get La'gann and the others out before something really bad happened.

"Well first off, you have to go get changed. Then we gather everyone, co's I'm not explaining this more than once, then we can start. OK Mr.," Kazarina jested. Nightwing turned his head slightly with a straight face. He knew she almost said "Mr Grayson" his real last name. But all he said was "OK" and walked off to suit up.

**I actually went back and had a look at Kazarina's rant at Nightwing and most of it was really true. Go figure! Please say if you want more**


	3. Hard wall

**_The events of Before the Dawn happen._**

_Nightwing has just finished talking to Aquaman and Captain Atom._

"Nightwing out. Damn it." Nightwing swore under his breath. He was alone in a secure room in the Hall of Justice. The lights partner had reveled themselves before the league could do anything. Now they looked like the good guys. Even tho they had an entire legion of ships waiting under the sea. But NO-ONE knew about this. He leaned down on his hands on the computer. He was so angry. Batman had been right. Nightwing did have the harder of the two taskes. The room he was in was small, only used for secret communication between the tower and hall. Barely enough room in there for 5 people. Nightwing was so angry he turned sharply and punched a hole in the wall. Wonder girl had just happened to walk in the door to ask Nightwing if he wanted to come into the library for something to eat. Nightwing heard the door slide looked over his arm at her, then leaned back took his fist out of the wall and walked briskly past her in the doorway. She just stared at his back as he walked away down the corridor. Then turned and looked at the new hole in the wall. She thought it was pretty impressive. She shut the door and returned to the library with everyone else already there. Kazarina saw the confused look on Cassie face and contacted her mentally.

_"What's wrong?" she asked._

_"I-I just walked in on Nightwing with pretty much his whole hand in the wall."_

_"He is just a normal person you know. With all the same frustrations and anger we have. He's not a stone statue."_

_"I know. I just never thought he would do something like that."_

_"I think I might have an idea why he did that,"_ she ended the conversation with that and walked up to the computer. She typed something in and a video of the lights partner, the reach, introducing itself to the world and a reporter complementing the reach on doing this come on the screen. They all watched it play through. When it had finished kazarina pushed one thing and the entire screen went black again.

"It seems that because of the events that happened about an hour ago the lights partner, the reach, has decided to come out. Claiming to be here in peace making the league look bad." Kazarina said.

"But that's not true?" Beast boy exclaimed.

"We know," Nightwing said walking in. He went over to the coffee table next to M'gann, Garfield and La'gann. To get a cookie.

"Hand sore yet?" Kazarina tossed a verbal screwball at him.

"Didn't even feel it," he said then bit into the cookie.

"Well I'm quite sure the wall did," she retorted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," wonder girl started.

"I know Cassie."

"Hmm. Must be stronger then me. Tends to hurt when ever i punch a hole in the wall." Kazarina stirred. Everyone turned and looked at Nightwing.

"Thats probily because i didn't bring down the whole building when I did it," he threw one screwball back at her. She was about to reply when she stopped and thought about it. "OK. Thats true."

"So what'd we do now?" Impulse asked.

"Do anything to stop the light and their now known partner, the reach, from bringing on the apocalypse." Kazarina looked at impulse as she said this. "I know." She said to him. He had a defeated look on his face and looked at the floor to try hide it.

"Know what?", Robin asked.

"The real reason this one came here. Not for a road trip. Not really for family. And he knew it would be a one way trip." She walked over to him and gave him the much needed hug."In the given situation you did good. Coming up with the plan to go back in time, and then building a working time machine! I mean that. That is simply amazing. I could never, ever do that. Out of all the pain and slavery, you did something amazing."

"Thanks," Impulse looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. Everyone else looked at them both. Kazarina turned and looked at them all. Dick, Wally, Zatanna, Conner, Jamie, Garfield, La'gann, M'gann, Mal, Karen, Tim, Barbara and Cassie. She felt like there was a huge momentum moving them all. Like a strange force moving them forwards. Kazarina never hung around any place long enough to feel this. That's because she specifically ran from it. If you can time travel you never want to stay in one place long enough to become apart of that life. But for some reason, she felt like she was supposed to be here. It was some how, right. To be here with this odd group of friends. An odd team to protect a weird world(**1**). And yet it worked. It was completely and utterly brilliant. At the moment she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I think for now we all just need to rest and relax. Then we can come back and tackle this head on." Kazarina said to them all.

"But if we can't. If we do it gives them time, time to do anything." Conner reasoned.

"yes but 'the reach', the lights partner has just introduced itself as a friendly and peaceful, possible ally. If they really are as smart as they want us to believe, they won't make a move until it has gained trust. So that will give us time to relax, pull ourselves together, create a plan to stop the invasion and then enact it." She had turned to face them all.

"She's right. We all need rest. But we won't have long, only one day and the remaining part of this one," Nightwing said. He was the team leader so his word settled it.

"So its agreed. The rest of today and tomorrow. So go home weather it be an apartment, the watchtower, a cardboard box or a mansion. Go home sleep, watch TV, eat junk food, play football, netball, clock a game, hang with friends or family. Just do what ever you feel like. An don't worry about something happening while your at home, I'll make sure nothing happens. The league can handle everything else. Impulse you can either stay at the tower or with Wally if he wants you to," she looked over at Wally.

"Yeah, he can stay with me," Wally said in answer to her look.

"OK." She started walking over to the zeta tubes," Hurry up Nightwing. Since you don't trust me with my own key hurry up and use yours or I'll find my own way into the house," as she said the last part she looked directly at Nightwing and tossed her head as if to say " I will find a way in and you'll pay for it. Literally." He got the hint, jumped up grabbed the last cookie and half-ran half-walked over to her. They zeta-ed out to Gotham quickly. Robin and batgirl soon followed. Wally went, taking Bart with him. Zatanna went to the watchtower with Conner. M'gann went with La'gann to Atlantis. Beast boy went with them. Everyone else went home.

Little did they know both Conner and Kazarina were right.

**Did anyone else catch that (1)? I reread it as i typed it and realized that its pretty much a direct or indirect reference to the Secret Saturdays. Yes I'm a 14 year-old who watches that. I do hope that most of the characters are true to their real personalty s. I've only ever seen most of these Characters on Young Justice because the comics are hard to get and expensive. I have seen them on other thing like Teen Titans, Justice League, the Batman and so on but with some of these characters they don't go very in-depth so I do apologize if I screw someone up. please tell me and i will strive to fix it. **


	4. What did I do last night?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. _italics are thoughts_  
**

"So. What are we gonna do? I mean there's board games, tv, video games, DVDs..." Wally stopped listing off lazy things to do when he saw Barts face. "Or we can talk about what ever Kazarina was going on about?" Wally said kindly knowing he was walking on thin ice. The look on Barts face was distant and unresponsive. Wally went over to the phone and said"how 'bout we talk about it over pizza?"

Bart looked up and smiled.

* * *

"Soooooo you wanna do anything?,"Zatanna asked Conner. Zatanna was a league r but when Kazarina said 'all' she meant everyone in the room. Kazarina would make sure the world could go a day and a half without them. Conner didn't even look at her, he just walked off. Wolf went with him. (yes wolf is at the watch tower)

"Guess its just me then," she said to her self standing in the middle of the watchtower. Alone.

* * *

Dick could hear a slight buzzing sound. He opened to see what it was an instantly regretted it. The light coming in through the windows was as bright as a new torch being shone right into his eyes, intensifying the pounding in his head 10-fold. He groaned with pain as he begun to feel his body. He felt like one giant bruise. That. Was. Naked. He rolled over onto his knees fighting his body that only wanted to lye down and sleep. He felt like he'd fallen down like 8-flights of stairs. Well it was more like 3, and been hit by a car, and gotten into 4, no 3 fights. You can't really call it a fight when you only throw one punch an they go out for the count. (the other guy, not dick. Come on, he is Nightwing) But he couldn't remember any of that he'd been so drunk at the time. Gotta let loose sometime. So he had no idea why he was now standing completely naked, feeling like a walking bruise in the middle of his lounge. With another also naked, woman lying at his feet. She had her back to him but he could tell who it was just by the hair. He quietly stepped over her and procedded to his room to get dressed. Then get something for his head. Just as he was about to leave he put a blanket over the woman. She was still asleep when he reversed out the driveway.

* * *

Alfred was watching Tim and Barbara play basketball when he heard the door bell go off. He went to answer the door and was surprised to see who it was. It was Dick dressed in dark jeans and a blue t-shirt with a black jacket and shades on. They greeted each other then made their way to the basketball court.

"Hey Dick!," Barbara yelled as if to distract Tim. It worked and she scored. Alfred had to go back into the house to preform some butler dutes.

"Hey, not so loud," Dick said in reply.

"Why whats wrong with you?" Tim asked coming over to them both.

"Went out drinking last night."

"Did you do much?," Barbara asked.

"I honestly can't answer that."

"Why not?," Tim asked.

"Because i can't remember myself."

"Got pretty smashed did you?," Barbara laughed.

"Yea," Dick replied uncomfortably. She loved watching him squirm under her gaze. She did have a thing for him.

"I came over to ask if you've seen Kazarina."

"Nope."

"Not since she told us to relax."

"Why?"

"Because one of the things i can remember is her taking shots. So I'm pretty sure she was with me all night. And she can't get drunk as easily as everyone else." Dick replied.

"How come she can't get drunk as easily?" Tim asked.

"Because she's not human," Dick and Barbara said together.

"What! Really?"

"Yeah. I think she once said something like-"

"I'm from a very old, very powerful race that was destroyed a long long time ago for its arrogance." Kazarina flew and landed next to Dick." And as of 5 years ago I became the last of my kind. At least in the full blooded sense anyway. But I don't really mind," Kazarina said and she shrugged. She quickly changed the subject."Have you seen my phone?"

"No I haven't. But I might not be the right person to ask. I can't really remember what happened last night," Dick said.

"Really? OK but that's pretty understandable. You did hit the bottles hard last night." Tim and Barbara thought that would be over what happened to Artemis. They were half right. The other half was about Wally had said. Wally was worried about Artemis. And he had said something that now haunted Nightwing. "Isn't it possible that Aqua-lad might actually be a traytor. A tripple agent. He's supposet to be playing them, but are you absolutely sure, he isn't playing you." Nightwings face had sunk when Wally said this. If Dick was wrong, then Artemis could be in real danger. (he didn't know that M'gann had put Kaldur in a catatonic state or that she now knew who tigress really was.) Last night he had tryed to bury the uneasy feelings he now felt when ever he thought about what he'd done. He looked down trying to hide the unsureaty (is that even a word?) on his face. Kazarina saw how much he was really hurting. Mentally anyways. She hadn't really looked at him when she landed. Now she did and saw how much he really was hurt. She could see bruises on his knuckles and the one especially black bruise going up the back of his neck. (And it actually went halfway down his back.) Kazarina lightly slapped him on the back (it still frickin hurt!) and said "Well, we'd better get going anyways." Dick just stood there gritting his teeth in pain. "Go find my phone an all. Think we'd better start at yours," she said looking at Dick. She almost burst out laughing when she saw his face. It shouldn't have funny but it was. All she did was snicker. He saw how much fun she was having at her expense. He just said his goodbyes before Kazarina teleported them to his front door. _I'll get my car later._

* * *

Conner was sitting in the lounge watching static with Wolf asleep in the corner. He heard Zatanna Zeta in. He could hear she was coming this way. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone either today or yesterday, but he still ended up talking to someone one way or another. But Zatanna didn't seem in the mood to talk either. She just kind of slumped in and went in to the kitchen to the cupboards where the minor med stuff was. (plasters, pamole, cottenbuds, vix and so on.) He noticed how sickly she looked and fought an internal battle to weather or not he should say anything. The latter lost so he spoke up. "You alright Zatanna?" She seemed to cringe at the sound of his voice. Actually at anything she cringed.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." Unfortunately for her Bumble Bee and Mal just happened to walk in. (No one went to the cave even though it was still there. Just in case it was attacked again.) Bumble Bee was Loling (laughing out loud) at something Mal had just said. Zatanna automatically cringed.

"Whoa girl! Whats wrong with you?" Bumble bee stopped and said concerned. Zatanna slightly lifted her head and replied "I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Damn girl that is not a headache. Thats a hangover."

* * *

Dick opened his front door took one look inside then turned and glared at Kazarina. She just flashed a nerviness smile and said "oops." They both looked in to see a whole lot of builders and painters putting wallpaper on the walls. The house was still being built. They'd gone back in time. Dick was well aware of Kazarina's ability's. So he knew this was her fault. Even though she was an alien, she had always been gifted. She had always been smart and witty. She had always been strong. It was natural for her kind to fly and have a slender an curvy build, so she did. (many a man had been attracted to her through the ages. Nightwing not included.) But one of the things that had set her apart from everyone, even her family was the fact that she could teleport anywhere, anytime, anyplace and time travel. The time travel was not a natural ability for anyone. No one else could time travel without some kind of influence from something else. The teleporting had always been there since she was born. But the time travel had come on slowly, and because of that she was able to master it, least as best as you could master time travel. After a few mishap's and mistakes she created her own set of rules. But always, even with all her powers, she never thought herself higher than anyone. Not even people like Lex Luther and the Joker. Dick gave Kazarina a famed Bat glare."Take me back."

"No."

"Take me back!"

"NO! You need rest more than anyone else on the team. Specifically after you trashed you self last night." She said the next part with a slightly deeper voice." You and I both know that you need more time then one day. You need to think of a way to keep Artemis safe."

"And I will. Just not here." Dick's voice was laced with anger at Kazarina. He knew his responsibilitys, and he knew that if anything ever happened to Artemis that Wally would never forgive him. A loud silence stood between them for a few minutes. Dick knew that he ever wanted to get home, he had to change the subject, even only slightly. So he asked the one question that had been bothering him for the last few minutes." You only said Artemis. Why not Kaldur?" He looked right at her with his beautiful blue eyes. She had no idea how to reply.

**Has anyone else noticed that i kind of have a thing for injuring Nightwing? I did. Kinda creepy. Thank you so much Chalant Lover for you review since the other one was a guest.**

**Also thank you **

_**Sabina black**_

_**YueRaven224**_

**_MVictoria994_**** For favorite-ting. Damn I can't spell. **

**Also thank you**

_**shainab 1997**_

_**BatBrat**_

_**Chalant Lover**_** For following. **


	5. Your what? Really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

**Bit of a fore warning this is a MAJOR chalant chapter**

About a month later had gone by since they had had their day off. Nightwing still couldn't remember most of what happened that night, but he still had some of the bruises. Zatanna was also unsure of what happened that night. And had no idea who's house she'd woken up in. (hint, hint.) When she woke up she used magic to get dressed then came to the watchtower seeking peace and quiet, only to be cornered by Bumble Bee, Mal and Conner. Wally and Bart had a wonderful day just 'chillin. Blue bettle had relaxed at home with his family. Miss M, Gar and La'gann spent the day at Atlantis. M'gann and La'gann had to keep it Pg since Beast boy was there, but they didn't mind. Barbara ended up going shopping with friends. Tim had to finish a school assignment and trained. Cassie drifted around a little then went shopping. Karen and Mal finally went on that date an spent the day together. And everyone else just did their own things.

"Nightwing B02, Zatanna B01, Kid Flash B03, Kazarina B0." The computer announced their arrival. They all exited the zeta tubes, Zatanna pulling Kazarina along to her room.

"What's up with those two?," Wally asked, looking at Nightwing. He just shrugged his shoulders and replied "I dono." They both made their way to the lounge/kitchen area where everyone else was. Impulse was the first one to spot them."Wally!"

"Hey Bart." He walked over to greet him.

"What're you two up to?," Conner asked.

"Oh you know,"

"Chillin',"

"Killin," (**1**) Nightwing finished their joint answer. Wally and Nightwing had made up. Mainly on the fact that Artemis might be coming home soon. Well, more she would have to come back. For her own safety. Now that everyone believed Kaldur to be dead **(Kazarina, Nightwing. Wally, Artemis and M'gann knew better,)** Anyone who wanted revenge on Kaldur for 'killing' Artemis would go after his number two. Tigress. Artemis. Kazarina had taken Kaldur somewhere to rest and recover from Miss M's attack. Everyone but those few thought Kaldur to be dead. Most didn't actually care. Nightwing jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Conner. Wally jumped on the other side.

"So what we watchin'?"

"Some celebrity thing the girls wanted to watch," Conner replied to Wally. Sure enough Karen, Cassie and Barbara were sitting right in front of the TV. They all stared at the screen for a few minutes watching some lady going on about something in front of someone's giant front gates. Nightwing noticed that Conner cringed.

"Something wrong Conner?," he asked," Is there a problem?" Everyone else in the room turned to look at them. Wonder girl turned her head sharply in the direction of the corridors hearing a door slam and heavy angry footsteps.

"No, but I think your about to have a problem." The footsteps got closer.

"Why?"

"Because Kazarina just yelled out your name." Nightwing creased his eyebrows thinking 'what?'. He heard the footsteps and swung himself over the back of the couch to face the owner of the footsteps. Kazarina marched right up to him and yelled " You basted!" She bitch slapped him right across the face. He stumbled back a few steps and caught himself on the couch. Everyone in the room with super hearing still had their ears ringing. Kazarina looked at his reaction. He stood leaning there for a few seconds, then slowly raised his hand to his burning cheek and said "Ow". He turned his face towards her, hand still on his cheek and yelled "What the hell was that for!?"

"You know exactly what that was for!"

"No I don't!" His voice went high at the end of the sentence. She just huffed at him and stomped out of the room. Wally looked from Kazarina to his best friend, her to him, him to her.

"What was that about?"

"I dono. But that frickin' hurt." **(You can have anything done to you but a slap is still a slap)** Nightwing took his hand down from his cheek and saw a crimson drop on his glove. It was a long cut at the top of his jaw bone, just below the eye. They could all see it now as blood began to full it up, only to trickle down his cheek.

"The Hell!" he yelled out in astonishment and stormed down the hallway Kazarina had come from. He knew she wouldn't have done that without a good reason. Everyone else just stayed in the lounge/kitchen.

"They can sort their own problems out," La'gann said leaving the room to return back to his own. They all knew they would find out why she slapped him eventually. Nightwing finally found Zatanna's room. He wiped a new wave of blood from his cheek and burst in the door.

"What the h-"He stopped short when he saw Zatanna curled in a ball crying on her bed. He shut the door and rushed over to her.

"Zee, what's wrong?" He lifted her head slightly, only to see tears streaming down her face. She lifted her eyes to look into his then threw herself at him and buried her head in his chest. And begun to cry a new. He lifted her face up to his with both hands and looked into her watery blue orbs. He asked softy "Zee, what's wrong?" She sniffed once or twice and said " I'm pregnant (sniff) And I don't know who to!" She started crying again and he pulled her into him. He put his chin on top of her head and they sat there. They just sat there. For at least an hour before either of them spoke. She had already stopped crying.

"I said, if I ever got pregnant, I would keep it. No matter who the father was. I promised myself," she croaked.

"How far along are you?," he asked. She was now curled up on his lap staring at the wall.

"Kazarina said about a month. No she said a month. Defiantly a month" Her face contorted with fear." I know what I said but….."

"But what?"

"I don't know if I knew who the father was, if I would still keep it."

He sighed. "You don't have to worry about that." She turned and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because I know who the father is." She was surprised at this and got up on-to her knees next to him so she could clearly see his face.

He sighed again. **(mainly from uncomfortableness.)**

**"**You know. You know that day we had off about a month ago," he stuttered.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, straight after I got home with Kazarina I started drinking. I can't remember most of what happened that night but."

"But what?" she asked when he stopped short.

"But the next morning I woke up in the middle of my lounge. Lying. Naked. Next to. You." Nightwing starred at the floor. He couldn't face her eyes right now. She just sat there blinking. She was pregnant. She was pregnant to Nightwing. She was pregnant to the kid who'd the not so smooth intro to her all because he was partially falling over himself to introduce himself first. She was pregnant to the first boy wonder. The Batman's first 'son', the first Robin. And she didn't even know who he really was. **(she did guess from the house she woke up in he was rich.)** They had gone out for a little bit but the timing was all wrong. But you could still see that they liked each other. One time when he was training in the Mt. when he was still Robin, Zatanna had cut through the gym. She was only there for a second, but it was still long enough for his mind to wonder and forget he was like 10meters off the ground, and he fell. She was already out of earshot when he yelled out in pain. He'd been going quite fast an had landed on his left arm on an aw-quid angle. He tried to get up but just collapsed and screamed out at it **(pain)** shot up his left arm. He got up using everything but his left arm, but it still hurt like a bitch. He started to walk out of the gym when Superboy walked up to him.

"Rob, you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine Conner," Robin said and shot him the best smile he could muster. He walked straight past Conner to the Zeta-tubes. It turned out to be a broken arm. Next time he came to the cave he said he got it fighting Slade in Gotham. No one but Batman and Kazarina knew any better. Zatanna just sat there blinking. Then she did something unexpected. She hugged him. When she finally let go he asked "What was that for?," with a puzzled look.

"Now I don't have to worry." She smiled at him. It was only now she noticed the dry blood on his cheek. She put her hand on his cheek. It was still burning from the slap, her hand was nice and cold so leaned into it.

"Now I only have to worry about you," she said sweetly. He smiled. They kissed long and passionately. When they finished they still sat there with their foreheads together. They looked into each others eyes**. (well she looked at the mask) **

"Dick Grayson."

"Hhmmm." She didn't quite understand.

"My name. My real name. It's Richard john 'dick' Grayson. But most people who know me just call me Dick."

She smiled softly to let him know that she appreciated the level of trust he had just given her.

"I have to go Zee," he said softly and pulled himself from her.

"Dick." He looked down at her now he was standing up. He leaned down and kissed her then left. She waited until she could hear him walking down the hallway to roll over on her bed and squeal. She'd heard of and seen Dick Grayson on the news. First thing she thought when she saw him. H.O.T! One of his best features were his bright blue eyes. Not to mention he had the body of a god! For some reason she had a sudden urge to run her hand up and down his rock hard abs. she was going to be the envy of the female race! Thinking of him and this only made her squeal and roll and smile and laugh on her bed even more until she rolled right off. **(Her bed.)** She laughed even harder now. M'gann just happened to be walking by when she heard this. She opened the door to see Zatanna rolling on the floor laughing.

"What happened in here?" M'gann asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Guess what." Zatanna jumped up.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" M'gann's jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Really!" They hugged each other and jumped around in a circle squealing. Nightwing was walking thru the lounge/kitchen when Conner heard this and he asked "Really?"

Nightwing stopped and said "yeah. Wait, you could hear all that?"

"No. I just heard Zatanna tell M'gann." Nightwing just smiled at Conner and left. Conner was the only one left in the room. "Wow."

M'gann stopped jumping round quickly.

"What's wrong M'gann?" Zatanna asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Who's the father?"

"Dick Grays- I mean Nightwing."

"He told you who he is?"

"Well, yeah."

"Wait a minute, Nightwing is the father, and Nightwing is Dick Grayson? The rich playboy son of Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne enterprises?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh. My. God." M'gann said in shock. She had never ever even had the slightest, thought of Nightwing as a stuck up rich person. And yet it turned out he was one of the richest people alive! But what she found the hardest to believe was the fact that Zatanna was pregnant. And to Nightwing.

"We soo have to tell Karen!" Zatanna looked at M'gann wide-eyed.

"I mean the fact your pregnant not who Nightwing is." Zatanna relaxed slightly.

**Can anyone guess where i got line (1)** **from? I got it from one of the scary movies. I just remember that line, it's weird. Still really awesome movies though. **


	6. Attack in our own home

**I don't own young justice. This is like my first scene with any combat or fighting so I apologize in advance if it sucks. I'm pretty sure I'll get better the more I write, and I admit thats one of the things I really need to improve on. **

**_Italic's are thoughts_**

Nightwing found Wally talking with Impulse, Blue Beetle and Robin at the hall. They were in the library so they were sitting down. Wally saw Nightwing make a bee-line straight for him.

"What's up?," he said even before Nightwing got half way across the room.

"Wally I've got something to tell you," he replied. Wally immediately got worried with Nightwing's tone of voice.

"What? Is something wrong? Did something happen to…" He didn't want to finish the sentence with Artemis. Nightwing bet him to it anyway.

"No. But your gonna be an uncle." He said stopping in front of Kid Flash.

"What?"

"Zatanna's pregnant. And it's mine." Wally stood there dumfounded at this.

"Really?"

"Really." Nightwing said this as a smile spread across his face. Wally felt one grow on his face as well.

"Congratulations man! Whoa that's great," Wally said. Nightwing and Kid Flash quickly **_'MAN'_** hugged then Nightwing noticed the look on Robin's face.

"And yes your gonna be an uncle to Rob." Robin's face lit up under the mask. He congratulated Nightwing and so did Blue Beetle and Impulse.

"Did you know about this Bart?" **(seeing as he's from the future.) **

"Ahhh…no," Bart replied shaking his head.

"Really?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really," Bart answered truthfully.

"I did!" Kazarina yelled while walking past the room. Nightwing just snorted at her and smiled.

"Nightwing to the briefing room," Zatanna's voice said over the computer.

"Got it," he replied. "See you guys later," he said while running to the zeta-tubes.

"Did that seem a little odd to anyone else?"

"Na. 'Wing's just happy, an is being himself. Trust me; he's a lot easier to have as a team leader or coordinator than Batman ever was." Wally only just remembered that there was still a member of the Bat-family in the room." I mean not that there was anything wrong with Batman. But just sometimes you wanted someone who would laugh with you, not just stand there waiting until you were finished." Wally just saved himself.

"I know what you mean," Robin said.

"But Nightwing is almost just like Batman," Impulse said. Wally and Robin looked at him.

"Nightwing may be kinda like Batman here, but at home when ever he visits he's always pulling pranks and joking around." Robin commented on his brother.

"Yeah. When we were younger 'an on the team he used to always come up with random words, that he still uses like aster, traught and whelmed. Completely different from Batman. It was actually mainly his idea to directly or indirectly disobey orders and go to Cadmis. When the justice league came to pretty much gowned us for what we did, we stood up for ourselves, and that let to the creation of the team. We got Miss M as a member, she showed us 'round and a little after that we got introduced to our newest member Artemis. And so on and so on."

Blue just said "I've heard how and why the team was created but I've never heard it told like that."

"Same here"

"mm," Robin agreed.

"That's probably because you never asked one of the founding members me, Nightwing, Kaldur or Superboy." Wally said. Then the lights went out. They heard a few of the girls scream. There was a huge bang outside somewhere.

"Hello children," a slightly feminine but monotone voice thundered over the intercom. Just the sound of it sent chills down their spines. Something about it seemed cold and uncaring but oddly familiar.

"So. Who wants to play? Maybe you'll learn a lesion or two," the voice said again. Wally set his face, an got something from his pocket and whirled around changing into his suit. A slightly different voice laughed over the intercom.

_No not laughed_ Wally thought. _Cackled_. And even with a voice modifier or Charm he would always know that laugh.

"KF what'd we do?"

"Find everyone else who's in the building bring them here and find out what happened to the lights. Impulse and Robin, go find out what happened and get them back on. Blue, you and me are gonna go get everyone else and bring them back here. Got it?"

"Got it," they said together.

"Let's go," Kid Flash said to Blue Beetle. They ran out a door at the end of the library.

"I've got some blue prints of the hall. If they wanted to kill the lights they would have to do it from one of these two points. I'll go to this one you go to that one. Radio in and tell me what you find when you get there," Robin said while typing on his wrist computer.

"Got it. And with that Impulse was gone. Robin ran down the same hallway Blue and KF had taken, he just made a left where they made a right. He had only run for a little bit when he got tripped. He immediately jumped up grabbed his bo staff and got into a fighting stance. He couldn't see anyone in the pitch black, so he had to rely on his senses. He heard a footstep to his left and swung. He only made contact with the wall and got pushed over again. _Agggh. This is worse than sparring against Batman and Nightwing. _He got up as fast as before and got back into a stance. He thought he saw a shape to his right and swung. He hit flesh. The person yelped in surprise and Robin smirked at his success. But only for a moment. The person grabbed the end of the bo staff still on his side and used it to hit Robin in the jaw, making him drop the bo entirely. He heard it clang to the ground somewhere to his right.

"Rule one: Never get cocky, even with your own success my little Robin," the slightly feminine voice spoke over the intercom. Robin got back into a fighting stance only to hear footsteps running away from him. The person had run in his moment of distraction. Even though it sounded like the person was being deliberately loud as they ran, almost to let Robin know he wasn't there anymore. Robin felt around on the ground, found his bo staff, folded it up then continued onto his objective. Impulse paused at a junction of hallways. He couldn't remember which way to go-left? right? Straight ahead or turn around? He heard a yelp from somewhere to his left then a metallic clang as someone dropped something. **(Robin getting schooled.)** He waited a few more moments then ran straight ahead.

"Now was that memory, instinct or a feeling in your gut? Rule two: Always remember where your going. Running in circles won't get you anywhere." Impulse was slightly distracted by the voice and ran straight into a wall.

"Ooooo. That looked like it hurt the face." Impulse just got up rubbing his nose scowling at the roof, not quite knowing where the camera was but knowing it was there and running down another corridor.

"ohhhhhh ow. Rule three: Whatever you do, don't do that! Damn that looked painful. Might wanna put some ice on that when you get the chance. Damn," the voice commented on something that happened elsewhere in the hall. "looks like no children for you." Blue Beetle had just finished bring in what they thought to be the last person (Batgirl) into the library when he heard the voice say that.

"This everyone?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Think so."

"There was no one here other than the team?" Wonder girl asked.

"The weather would have deterred most people today," Wally said slowly coming into the room.

"What happened to you?"

"Ahhgg. I got handled, then. Kicked in-between the legs. Hence rule three," Wally said while sitting down slowly. All the males in the room cringed. **(1)**

"Where are impulse and Robin?"

"Gone to try get the power back on," Wally replied.

"Oh." Impulse just happened to run in the door.

"Impulse!? Where's Robin?," Batgirl was surprised by the speedsters sudden entrance.

"I don't know but. I got moded by a wall," Impulse replied slightly annoyed. They heard another cackle escape the intercom.

"Why haven't the league come to help yet?," Cassie asked.

"You guys don't always need the league to come save you. And besides, it sounded like they went on a mission just before the lights went out." Wally said. Robin came in just after.

"Rob! Could you get the lights?"

"No. their completely trashed." They heard something in the air vent's above them.

"neptun-"

"What th-" Robin and La'gann said before smoke pellets were dropped from above.

"Get down!" Batgirl yelled. They all dropped to the floor surrounded by smoke.

Beast boy saw Wally disappear.

"Kid Flash!" He yelled. They all heard some fighting then it went silent. The smoke cleared, they all got up and looked for KF. He was nowhere to be seen or heard.

**(1) I just had to do that. **

**AAAAggggggg! Clifhanger! What happened to Wally! Don't worry, and besides if from reading this chapter you figured out who is attacking the hall then you should find the next chapter funny. Even if you havn't it should still be funny. If you really want to figure it out, pay attention to Wally. And I love the stress on the ****_'man'_**** hug. Lol **


	7. Anddd the penny drops

**I don't own young justice. Now can you guess who's attacking?**

**_"Get down!" Batgirl yelled. They all dropped to the floor surrounded by smoke._**

**_Beast boy saw Wally disappear._**

**_ "Kid Flash!" He yelled. They all heard some fighting then it went silent. The smoke cleared, they all got up and looked for KF. He was nowhere to be seen or heard._**

The team gathered in the middle of the room.

"Ok, we need a plan to get Kid Flash back," Robin instructed.

"We need to find out where he is first," Bumble Bee stated.

"Got it. I scanned the hall for heat signatures and found a group of 6 in a room. No other signatures but us and them," Batgirl informed them.

"Ok so now we need a plan of attack. It'll be 8 vs 6." Robin said.

"Well we've got the upper hand with more numbers," Bumble Bee added.

"Mmh." Blue agreed.

"We each go in and target someone. Bumble Bee, Robin you two will be the extras. We'll figure out what to do with you when we've seen our targets. Me, Bumble Bee and Robin will go through the vents. Beast Boy, Impulse and La'gann will go through these doors," Batgirl said while pointing on the map on her wrist computer, "Wonder girl and Blue, you'll come in from behind and flank'em." They all nodded.

"Now get into position, I'll radio to tell you when to move," Batgirl finished. They all moved out.

"Batgirl we're in position," Wonder girl said speaking into her radio." I'll take the tiger, Blue will take the fish."

"Ok."

"We're in position. Impulse will take the red head, Beast Boy will take the one with the cape, and I've got the one in the black T-shirt," Lagoon Boy radioed in.

"Ok Bumble Bee will help you out. Me and Rob got the tall one with black hair." They all sat in waiting, watching their chosen targets. **(STORKERS) **

"Go." Robin and Batgirl leaped down from the vent releasing a whole volley of bat-a-rangs to distract their target.

Wonder girl and Blue Beetle crashed through a wall, Cassie going in for a knock out punch, while Jamie started shooting at his target.

Impulse burst through the door tackling the red head.

Beast boy went in a lion to attack the one in the cape.

La'gann yelled out and started to run towards the man in the black shirt.

Robin and Batgirls Bat-a-rangs did nothing as the man either dodged, or deflected them with a pair of erichma sticks.

Cassie got blocked then dealt a punch to the face. They began to exchange blows. Even though it was apparent that Cassie had super strength, her opponent had obviously been trained to fight against those who were greatly stronger than her.

Jamie had started shooting at the man when he realized who it was. It was Kaldur! He was surprised but didn't get distracted as Kaldur started to attack his head on with his water hammers.

Impulse tackled the red head then started punching him. The man was able to push him off then match him in speed, exchanging blows at a speed so fast to anyone else it would be a blur.

Beast Boy tackled the one in the cape but she flew to the roof of the room so he turned into a pterodactyl and started attacking a new. She defended herself with telekinesis.

La'gann and the man in the black shirt were very nearly matching each other in the beginning but the men soon got the upper hand. Bumble Bee began to shoot at him as well. This evened the scores a little.

Robin and Batgirl were making no progress at all, so they decided to even the playing field a little. **(working with batman they got pretty tight with their thinking) **First they had to get those erichma sticks off him. They both stood a little way away from him panting, trying to get their breath back. He was panting as well but no as much. Robin straightened up and ran towards him, bo staff at the ready. They exchanged a few blows then batgirl snuck up behind the man, about to knock him on the head. The man sensed she was there and half turned, so he had one hand fighting against Batgirl and one hand defending against Robin. Robin distracted him a little by taking enormous risks with his attacks and this was long enough for Batgirl to knock one of the erichma sticks out of his hand and send it across the room, hitting a wall so he couldn't get it again. In his moment of surprise Robin was able to grab the other erichma stick and send it over to the other one. Batgirl did a flip over the man and stood next to Robin, both at the ready. The man shot them a smirk and did a flip over them, putting his hands on both their shoulders pushing them together knocking their heads together as well. They both felt a small tug at their waist and turned to see the man with a huge smirk on his face holding up both their belts. He threw them over to where his erichma sticks were now resting. They begun fighting hand on hand. Robin was still fighting with his bo.

Wonder girl got knocked across the room and had to lean on a wall for support. She stood there for a few seconds before nearly getting hit with a thrown erichma stick closely followed by the other. Then her opponent finished getting her breath back and rushed at her, trying to strike her in the chest with her foot only narrowly missing. They started exchanging blows again. Cassie going to trip her up with a low spin kick while tigress jumped over it. Cassie thought something was wrong here. She had already spotted Kaldur and recognized the one she was fighting as tigress, Kaldur's number 2, but she had no idea who any of the others were. And yet they still seemed oddly familiar. The way the man in the black T-shirt was fighting, the fact that the man fighting Impulse was almost matching his speed, the woman in the blue cape fighting against Beast Boy using telekinesis, and the way the man with black hair was using his superior acrobatic skills against Robin and Batgirl. But then something strange did happen. Beast Boy stopped fighting the woman in the cape. The one fighting Bart tripped him up and Impulse fell flat on his back. Impulse's eyes shot wide at the hand in front of him. The one he was fighting was offering to help him up. He was like "What?" then looked as though he just realized something and accepted the hand. Karen saw something in the corner of the man in the black T-shirts eye and stopped fighting. The man noticed this and floored La'gann showing he'd been holding back. He held La'gann down.

**Anddddddd now the penny drops. Please review and tell me what you think**


	8. It was my ideaWe're keeping it

**I don't own young justice**

_"I think they've realized," _the man thought.

_"Not all,"_ the man fighting Robin and Batgirl thought as he floored Robin and attacked Batgirl with a kick, aiming for her chest. She saw what he was going to do, caught his foot mid-swing and held it.

_"So not-,"_ he thought before she twisted his foot and in turn spun him onto the floor.

_"Aster?,"_ the other 5 said in their heads to finish his sentence. Nightwing could hardly think let alone speak after Batgirl spun him, winding him.

_"I think it's time we stopped. Before Nightwing get's hurt anymore," _Kaldur cracked a joke.

_"Nice one-"_

_"Shut up Wally,"_ Nightwing yelled in his head.

_"Oh, how I've missed this,"_ Artemis said sarcastically.

_"Well I've missed you beautiful," _Wally flattered.

_"Ok I don't need you two flirting in my head,"_ Conner retorted.

_"Agreed,"_ Nightwing and Kaldur said together. Batgirl pulled two pairs of hand cuffs form somewhere **(?!)** and cuffed Nightwing's hands and feet while he was still floored. Wally looked over at him getting cuffed and nearly burst out laughing. Nightwing saw him snickering and didn't care anymore.

"Shut Up Wally!," He yelled aloud. At that Wally burst out laughing. He nearly collapsed on the floor he was laughing so hard. The team was dumbfounded.

"What?!" Batgirl yelled. Nightwing made quick work of the cuffs on his hands then undid the ones on his feet. He got up, ran and tackled Wally. But they didn't start fighting. They both started laughing.

"Both five-year olds," Conner half-laughed half-sighed. M'gann started giggling. Tigress just shook her head smiling. Kaldur smiled as well.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Robin yelled. Tim wasn't one to loose his temper, but this was confusing and driving him up the wall. Kaldur sighed. Now was the time to explain.

"This was a training exercise. To see how well you could all cope in a situation like this. And also to see how well you could fight against us with no limitations whatsoever."

"Your not even part of the team," La'gann spat. Conner had already let him up. **(They'd already told Conner about all this. At first he'd been pissed but soon came to understand why they did it.)**

"You killed Artemis," Karen stated.

"Kaldur and Artemis went undercover to learn more about the light and the lights partner," Wally came to Kaldurs aid.

"What?! Who's idea was that?," Batgirl asked with a pointed tongue.

"Mine. It was mine," Nightwing said standing next to Wally. They'd finished their laughing fit already. Barbara didn't know what to say to that so she changed the subject "And who's idea was all this?"

"Mine as well. Kazarina was the one on the intercom, Artemis was the one who dropped the smoke pellets, Conner was the one who made the bang outside even though it wasn't planned, Kaldur was the one who killed the lights, M'gann went and got Wally, I was the one who was in the hallway-"

"That was you?," Robin asked.

"Well, yeah. Who else would it be?"

"And he was also the one laughing on the intercom. I could tell it was you the first time," Wally put in.

"Yes Wally I'm sure you could."

"Wait if Kaldur's here, and Artemis did the smoke pellets, then where is she now?" Cassie asked.

"I'm right here," Tigress said as she took off her mask then the necklace/charm. All those that didn't know were shocked. Then they got over it and came over and hugged or greeted her. La'gann even Apologized to Kaldur about what he said.

* * *

They were back in the watchtower. Wally and Artemis had already gone home. It was quite late now and most were in bed or at home by now. But not Nightwing. He was still busy going through some Intel Kaldur had given him when he returned.

"What'ya doin?," Kazarina asked walking in. He slightly jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Did I startle you?"

"No. I guess I'm just tired."

"Then go home and go to bed."

"No," he replied stubbornly. She looked at him as he determinedly typed onto the screen above them.

"So have you and Zatanna decided what kind of life you want for your children?"

"Who says we're keeping it?"

"Who says your not keeping it?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"We are keeping it. But what'd you mean?"

"Before?"

"Yeah"

"Like will they know about all this? Will they even know your on the justice league? Or will you train them from birth? Or will you hide their real identity's from the team? Or will you just hide them entirely?" Nightwing stopped typing for a moment. He turned and looked at Kazarina.

"We haven't talked about that yet." He seemed unsure. "What would you do?" she saw how scared he was at the monument of being a father. She reached over and hugged him.

"I would do, what ever, felt right by me," She whispered in his ear. She released him from the bear hug.

"Do what ever you and Zatanna feel is right. I'm sure whatever you decide, you'll both be great parents," she smiled softly at him. He returned the smile.

"Now GO HOME," she told him sternly.

"Yes mum," he mocked. She rolled her eyes at him. He walked over to the Zeta-tubes yawing. She turned the computer off saving what he'd been doing. She smiled as she heard him Zeta out. _This is going to be a long year, and this is just the beginning_. She walked out of the room and the lights turned off automatically behind her.

**So I dought this will be the end but do you guys want me to skip to the birth or do something, like all the kidz from the future ****_(Chalants kids, spitfires kids, supermartians kids, aquarocket kids)_**** come and get stuck in either season 1 or 2 or go to the birth in a few chapters while some other things happen? So PLEASE tell me through a review or private message **


	9. Oh crap Oopps

**So I decided to do the one with the future kids. I will most likely get to the birth and other stuff later. I'm open to suggestions criticism and pointers.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned young justice you wouldn't be reading this would you? **

**_The future kidz_**

**Bit of a pointer these are the kids:**

**John Grayson-Robin-14**

**Scarlett Grayson-Enchanter-13**

**Chase West –Impulse-13 1/2**

**Iris West-not on team-11**

**Cameron Kent-Superboy-13(twin to Maree)**

**Maree Kent-Mystek-13(twin to Cameron)**

**Kane Ervin-Aqualad-13**

**And I'm not gonna say who's kids are who's because **

**A). You should be able to figure that out yourself **

**B). It will say in the story [somewhere along the line]**

**_Italic's are thoughts_**

_15 years in the future…._

"ENCHANTER!"

"Oh crap," Scarlett muttered to her brother.

"What'd you do now?" he mocked.

"I dono. Mum's going off at everything nowadays."

"Ummm…she is, like nearly 9 months pregnant. She's just getting uncomfortable. And besides, now you know how I felt when she was pregnant with you."

"Very funny Robin," She replied her voice dripping in sarcasm. He smirked at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him then got up from the couch to follow her mothers yelling until she found her. She walked in and was surprised to see the rest of the team there. Superboy in his white, short-sleeved shirt with the famous red S on it, light blue jeans and combat boots. Aqualad in his black and red short-sleeved wet-suit material t-shirt, and grey pants. Impulse in his white suit with a red strip down the middle, red shoes and goggles. Mystek in her black t-shirt with a white cross on it, white belt with a gold buckle, black skirt and blue cape. (Enchanter was dressed much like Zatanna in season one only the yellow part of the suit was blue, she wore a short skirt instead of short-shorts and had a domino mask on.) She also saw Nightwing in the corner of the room. He looked up from his wrist computer as he heard Enchanter entire.

"Where's mu- I mean Zatanna?," Enchanter fumbled, asking Nightwing. (They'd had a rule that they can't call their parents mum or dad when they were in suit. Chase almost always broke this rule apart from when on missions, the twins were always good with the rule never breaking it, so was Kane, John was pretty good with it as well, but Scarlett always had trouble with it. when they were somewhere like the hall, tower or Batcave it was ok when they slipped up. Everyone knew who was related to who, but the bats still kept their identities a secret, apart from a few who knew. With Enchanter and Robin, everyone knew their first names but not their last, but their were thousands of Scarlett's and john's out there so they still didn't know who they really were.)

Nightwing just smiled at his daughters slip up and said "She's in the next room."

Robin strode in and said to Scarlett "FAIL!".

"Shut up." Nightwing rolled his eyes under the mask at their bickering. They were almost as bad as Wally and Artemis when they were younger, only this was big-brother-little-sister fighting, not I-find-you-really-anoying-but-i-secretly-like-you fighting. It was amazing Iris and Chase weren't that bad.

"Enchanter!"

"Better go," Nightwing said to Enchanter. She just nodded and quickly walked to the next room.

"Are we almost ready for the mission?" Chase asked while eating a kebab. Nightwing refrained from face-palming, just rolled his eyes again replying "We just have to wait for Enchanter to come back."

"Where'd you get the kebab from?" Superboy asked.

"I have my sources," Impulse boasted. Nightwing walked over to join them on the slightly raised platform in the middle of the room.

"Their were some leftover kebabs from last night," Nightwing said. Impulse whined at Nightwing for popping his bubble. This time Nightwing did face-palm.

* * *

"Robin watch out!" he dived out of the way of incoming laser fire.

_"I thought this was supposed to be a covert mission, simple get in get out,"_ Superboy complained while taking cover behind a shipping container.

_"Have you heard some of our parents stories? 10-times worse than this," _Enchanter said from her cover near by.

_"Nightwing's still gonna have our heads for this," _Chase added_._

_"No dought,"_ Kane replied taking out two men with his water bearers. Suddenly there was a blinding white light blazing in front of them.

_"Holy s-,"_ was all Robin got out before being pulled into the light with the others.

_20 years in the past…_

**_The team has just finished fighting the justice league, when they were under Vandal Savage's control, now their back at the cave relaxing._**

Wally was asleep, sprawled across on the couch when he got woken up by a huge bright light shining in his eyes. He opened his eyes ever so slightly to see 6 teens come from the light and land on top of eachother.

"Ohhg Scarlett-"

"Get off!"

"Move your lard-"

"Get your ass off me!"

"Move Chase!"

"Well this is comfortable," Chase commented. He'd landed on the top of the human/adlantian/martian/kryptonian pile, on top of Scarlett and Maree.

"Gross!"

"Dude that's my sister!" Cameron yelled

"Ewwww," Maree replied to Chase ontop of her.

"Well this is a nice position," Scarlett said. No one could tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Wally and the others finally got over their shock, and got up into a fighting stance, Robin with bat-a-rangs at the ready, Artemis already had an arrow nooked, Kaldur his water bearers, M'gann flew to the middle of the room height wise and Conner was ready with fists.

"Who are you?," Kaldur questioned. The others stopped their squabbling when he spoke and they all turned their heads to face the team. The entire room was quiet of a minute before John broke it.

"Holy crap." He looked ahead at the group of teenagers and found it hard to believe that they would one day be on the justice league AND their parents. He also noticed how much he looked like his father when he was younger, only he was slightly tanner, most likely from his mother. (john was tanner)

"Well, aaa, um…." Chase for once was at a loss for words.

"What he's trying to say is we're, um by the looks of it, we're from the future. We're the future team while you guys are all on the league," Enchanter saved Impulse and his stumbling.

"So could you please lower your weapons, we mean you no harm," Kane asked. The team slowly lowered their weapons, or in conner's case, fists. M'gann came back down to the floor.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Impulse that's Robin wow two Robin's that'll get confusing, That's Aqualad, ok that's really confusing, Enchanter, Superboy, ok now that's just weird and Mystek."

"….Ok, so how did you get here?," Robin asked.

"Ahhh when we find out you'll be the first to know." Batman just had to choose now to walk in. He immediately noticed the extra teenagers in the room. Even being Batman, he was caught a little off guard. Luckily Kazarina walked in next.

"Hey Rob, hey Rob." She was halfway across the room when she noticed what she'd said. Still facing away from them she stopped and stood thinking.

"Robin and Robin, Aqualad and Aqualad, Superboy and Superboy….." She spun on the spot to face them," Why are there two….Oh crap," She said nervously. She knew Batman would somehow pin this on her. Which in this case would be understandable, seeing as they were from the future. Batman turned on her.

"Kazarina, what did you do."

**Like I said I'm open to suggestions, criticism** **and pointers. Also VERY open to reviews.**

**Please review**


	10. Heavy on the dis

**Disclaimer: if i owned young justice you wouldn't be reading this would you? No you wouldn't.**

_"Kazarina what did you do."_

"I didn't do anything!" She threw her hands up in her own defense. "I mean I may have stolen a few of M'gann's cookies but that's it! Good cookies too."

"You swear?" Batman asked with a glare.

"I swear." She put her hands down and walked over to him to talk to him better.

"So do you know who they are?"

"If that's your not so subtle, subtle way of asking if you can trust them, then yes you can. As long as they are here they can say their names, just not their whole names, and you can't tell or ask about your future self. Chase and Wally, I looking at you two specifically."

"What?! Why us!" They both yelled.

"Because I said so. But the other thing is I can't take them back to their own time. "She raised her hand to stop both Robins from asking 'Why'. "Just know I can't."

"Well then how are we supposed to get back?"

"That's what we've got to figure out."

"Well ok, but when we do get back, will our time have gone any further?"

"Well that depends on what type of time travel was used to send you here."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Well before we get back could you tell Nightwing about all this so when we get back he doesn't chew our heads off?"

"Yes I'll tell your dad. Will that be all?"

"Yes," John rolled his eyes under the mask. She always had to answer a question with another question.

"Good. Bats I need a word," Kazarina said as she walked out of the room. She was the only one that ever called him Bats. Least to his face anyway. Batman followed her out with out another word. An awquid silence lodged it self between the teens. Impulse was the first to break it.

"Sooo. Where's the kitchen?" The cave was long since gone by the time he was born.

"Right this way," Wally said. They walked over to the kitchen. He guessed Impulse was a speedster.

"I smell burning," Cameron said.

"Oh my cake," M'gann said rushing off to the kitchen as well. Cameron went with her.

"You are, an adlantian?" Kaldur asked Aqualad.

"Yes." They both walked off to somewhere.

"Got any games?"

"Yeah," Robin replied to Robin (?!) They both jumped onto the couch and started playing. Conner, Zatanna, Maree and Scarlett didn't really know what to do so they went and sat in the lounge to watch the 2 Robins play. As they played they talked.

"….OK so this is gonna get confusing," the future Robin said while ducking for cover. (in the game.)

"Yeah," current Robin replied while throwing a grenade. (in the game.)

"Wouldn't it just be easier if we all just called each-other by our first names? I mean apart from you."

"Yeah, otherwise Batman would rip my head off."

"No he wouldn't."

"Oh yes he would."

"Well ok, we'll do it like this, My name is john my sisters Enchanter and her name is Scarlett, Impulse is Chase, Superboy is Cameron his twin sister is Mystek, her name is Maree and Aqualad is Kane. Oh yeah you just got schooled!" John yelled as he bet the crap out of someone.

"That was good but I bet I can do better!" Robin yelled back.

**Meanwhile, back in the kitchen…..**

"Yeaha I got it!" Chase cried out triumphantly. He and Wally had been doing that whole throw-it-up-catch-it-in-your-mouth-thing with popcorn. He'd finally got 6 in a row in his mouth. Wally had had more practice so he was doing better. M'gann had already gotten the cake out and it wasn't burnt but now she didn't know what she was gonna do.

"What are you gonna do next?" Cameron asked. M'gann was slightly surprised a boy would be interested in baking. None of the others were.

"….um I was gona do a chocolate icing but I don't know any good recipes. I was going to try some why the cake was baking but"

"A bunch of teenagers falling from the ceiling from the future is kind of distracting," Cameron finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I know a good recipe for chocolate icing." M'gann didn't really know how to ask him 'could you show me' but it didn't matter because he started making it anyway. Chase saw the cake sitting on the bench.

"Ooohhhh CAKE!" He ran for the cake. But Cameron grabbed the cake away from him and flew to the roof so chase couldn't get it.

"No fair!" Chase yelled," I can't fly!"

"Your not aloud the cake until it's finished!" Cameron yelled back down at him. Chase knew he'd lost and said "Fine." Cameron slowly came down and placed the cake back on the counter, still weary of Chase. He eyed the cake but didn't go for it again. Cameron returned to helping M'gann with the icing, as Kaldur and Kane walked in talking about something.

"…..and so that was how it was done."

"That's sounds very interesting."

"Who's making cake?" Kane asked.

"Aaa the Kents? Stating the obvious much." Chase replied.

"Defiantly. Because there's no way it would be a WEST." Cameron said pointedly at Chase.

"What? Conner's not in here so how would it be a Kent, and a west?" Wally was confused.

"Yeah, M'gann Kent and Cameron Kent and Wally West and Chase West-" Chase only just realized what he'd said. "Ooopps."

Wally, M'gann and Kaldur were shocked. Maree with her super hearing heard it, and being a telepath contacted Conner mentally.

_"Did you hear that?_

_"Yes. Is it true?"_

_"Yes. That was why Kazarina said that we couldn't say our whole names"_

_"Sooo, you and Cameron are mine and M'ganns and Chase is Wally's and who?"_

_"I guess the beans are already spilled. Artemis."_

_"Wally and Artemis have a kid!"_

_"Well actually they have two. Chase has a little sister who's 11. Her names Iris."_

_"And is anyone else on the team a parent to anyone else here?"_

_"Um well…..Yes."_

_"Who?"_

_"All of them"_

"All of them!" Conner said aloud. Everyone else in the room was like "What? What's he on about?" then John clicked.

"What..Did you just?" he asked Maree.

"Chase said it first and we over heard."

John face-palmed and said "This is turning into one giant disaster"

"Heavy on the dis," Scarlett finished for him. Robin looked at them both weirdy.

"You 2 do realize what you pretty much just admitted, right? Maree asked.

"Yeah"

"Yep. Ooopps."

"You bet oopps," Kazarina said as she walked past. But she just walked past, and kept walking.

"What?" Artemis asked

"What?" Zatanna asked. Kaldur walked in with the others from the kitchen behind him.

"Maree and Cameron are M'gann and Conner's children and Chase is Wally's son." He stated. Chase decided to be an ass about it.

"Bet you can't guess who my mum is." John wasn't having any of it.

"Easy, Artemis." Chase glared at him for ruining his game.

"What? Blonde, blonde, easy" **(Chase was blonde)** Chase ran and tackled john onto the floor. They fought like a pare of 5-year olds, pulling hair, clothes, punching, kicking and yelling at eachother.

"Kane?" Scarlett asked.

"I did it last time."

"Cameron?"

Your brother."

"Maree?"

"Nope."

"(Sigh) Htob meht gag," Scarlett said. Suddenly both Chase and John had gags around their mouths. They stopped fighting and stood up, Chase trying to pull the gag off while John just stood there glaring at Scarlett.

"You have to do this often?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Mum showed me this spell especially for it, doing a demo on Dad, uncle Wally and Kazarina. It's quite handy actually."

"So your mine and Zatanna's?"

"Yep. But next week we're gonna have a little brother. And Chase has a little sister she 11 and her name is Iris."

"Kaldur is my father and Rocket is my mother. I also have a little sister, lacey who's 9." Kane said.

"So you guys are all our kids, from the future?" Wally asked.

"Way to state the obvious Baywatch," Artemis retorted.

"Yes. Yes they are," Kazarina said as she walked in, but she was fully focused on something on her wrist computer.

"Oi you, boy wonder, come here," she said motioning to John. He walked over to stand beside her but was still gagged.

"Scar could you please ungag your brother and boyfriend."

"Scarlett you go out with Chase?" Artemis asked.

"Yep. Sgag htob evomer." And just like that both gags were gone.

"Do you know anything about the lot that attacked you in the Wherehouse?"

"Ummm.. no not really. But they did have something to do with the injustice league. I think." John replied.

"Your nearly right. Nightwing worked out it was the light, and it was part of a bigger plan to take down the league. So once we find out how they sent you here I can take you back."

"Why can't you just send us back now? Why do we have to be sent back the same way we came?" Cameron asked.

"Because time travel is a very complex thing. There are many different ways to time travel, or though few are known to most, and with it one little-" She stopped to think of a better word than fuck," one little screw up can result in a very big, very hard to fix problem. And at one point if you screw up time real bad, then it's goodbye to the universe. Forever. So with time travel, unless you want to be harbored by all these small complications, it's best to only travel one way. As in the same type of time travel each time, otherwise it can get pretty hairy very fast. And there are a lot of ways to screw up with paradoxes, parallel universes, slipstreams, and the fact that time can be rewritten but there are fixed points in time that can't ever change." Kazarina had a look of sadness on her face.

"Is that experience talking?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. And if you want to know what happened ask Nightwing what happened on December 1st 1996 the second time round," she covered the sadness with a stoic look and returned to typing furiously on her wrist computer.

"So you just expect us to sit here and wait, while you find out who attacked us? No. no way." John said firmly.

"Well you won't be alone, you've got these guys," she pointed out.

"Yeah you guys can hang with us," Wally said. Unfortunately someone had other plans.

"Team report to the briefing room," Batman's voice thundered over the intercom. The future team and the current one both looked at eachother.

"Now." There was no arguing with the Batman. **(He's boss)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter theres going to be a big surprise! **

**As always please review**


	11. A bit of a surprise

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but i have to look after my mum who broke her ankle in 8 places. I have to do ALL the house work. Also my computer has been a m************ c********** d******* a******. sorry, but it's really pissed me off.  
**

**I just thought i'd put this up 'cause someone asked in their review and i thought some-other people might be wondering as well. it's about Kazarina **

**_Appearance:_**** Kazarina is tall with the perfect bust size for her height, she has white ice-like colored skin she never tans, her eyes are normal apart from the fact her iris are a clear glowing white, and her hair is the color of blood which she always has tyed up and is long enough for her to have it on her shoulder which she usually does.  
****_Personalty_****: She usually acts carefree and always jokes about random things but really she's quite serous and can be quite cold. She knows countless languages and if you ** her off will not hesitate to start swearing at you in another language just to ** you off. She is incredibly old and is alot smarter then she let's on. She is known to be, almost apart of the batclan but will do how ever she pleases. She has actually helped a few enemies of the justice league and still does occasionally but is strongly against killing, even though if you do something really bad she will not hesitate to slit your throat. She is strongly for revenge. She is the last of her kind and always seems to have a huge weight on her shoulders. But she can be really sweet and for some her voice is their voice of reason. She is especially close to ** Grayson seeing as she was his mothers midwife and has known him his entire life. At the time she was trying to learn more about humans and she figured the best place to start was well, the start, hence the midwife job. She is known all around the galaxy and is quite feared by some, they see her as walking destruction giving her the name of Knurlnien (stone-heart) and Brisingr raudhr (red fire-on account of her hair) while others see her as hope and call her islingr (light-bringer/illuminator). in the justice league she is often the one who askes the hard questions and can be quite blunt.**

_"Now." There was no arguing with the Batman_**_. (He's boss)_**

Everyone made their way the briefing room. Batman was shocked at the sight of so many, but didn't show it. He was the Batman after all.

"It seems you temporally have an extended team," Kazarina commented. Batman just gave her a glare that said 'no shit Sherlock'. She smirked at him. He was distracted a moment to answer his comn.

"Understood. I'll sent one. Batman out." He looked at the current team. "Zatanna your needed in star city. Zeta there immediately and Flash will meet up with you."

Zatanna nodded and Zetaed out to star city.

"No double pairs," Kazarina said.

"Fine. You'll be two separate teams, the one's you already are future and current. This will be a recon mission, unless me or Kazarina say otherwise." He turned and brought up some pictures and data on the computer.

"We're going to Gotham!" both Robin's and Enchanter yelled. Batman turned to face them again.

"Yes. I've picked up some intel saying that there will be a shipment of cobra-venom delivered here tonight. We don't know if there will be a buyer or sell but we need to know exactly where it is, how much there is, and who the supplier is. We have reason to believe it's someone within the light."

"Lord only knows what kind of chaos would happen if any of Gotham's resident villains got ahold of any of this strengthening toxin. Mainly joker or penguin but the latter of the two is in Arkham. Jokers out. And if your wondering why your doing a mission in Batman and Robin's town, it's because this one," kazarina gesturing to Batman," has got a meeting he can't miss, and the deal is tonight. If we missed it there's no guarantee we would be able to find the product before it gets used," Kazarina finished standing beside Batman in front of them.

"you have you mission. Go." Batman said. They all made their way to the hanger. When they were gone from the briefing room Batman said to Kazarina "Hurry up and ask."

"Umm, could I please bring someone else to help me figure this out?"

"(sigh) Fine. Make it quick."

"Thank you." She disappeared in a flash of light. Batman Zetaed out to the Batcave to change out of his suit and into another one to go to a meeting at Wayne entire prizes.

* * *

The future team was dropped off on the west side of the docks, and the current team made their way to the east side of the docks with Miss M at the helm of the bio-ship. It was the first time they'd been alone after finding out the strangers were infact their kids from the future.

"So can we talk about it," Kaldur asked.

"Hell yeah! How many people get to meet their kids from the future!" Robin exclaimed.

"When we're like the same age as them too," Conner added.

"Yeah!" Wally put in.

"Actually, no." M'gann said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"After we found out I spoke with Cameron telepathically, and he told me that him and his sister are twins and their 13, Chase is 13 and a half, Kane is 13, Scarlett is 13 and John is 14 and a half."

"Dude! Your sons older than you and your daughters the same age as you!" Wally yelled/laughed at Robin. He would have fallen out of his chair he was laughing so hard if not for the belt.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled back. Artemis was snickering and Conner an Kaldur were smiling.

"We're here," M'gann said. They all stood up and their chairs melted into the floor.

"Wally stop laughing," Artemis said while punching him in the arm.

"Switching to stealth mode."

"M'gann link us up," Kaldur said.

"Link established. Everyone online?"

"Soo funny."

"Shut up Wally."

"This is gonna be fun."

"Was that, sarcasm?"

"Yes Conner that was sarcasm."

"No need to get snooty Artemis."

"I'm n-"

"Everyone is online. Switch to stealth mode then move out." They all did as Kaldur commanded. Miss Martian had already switched to stealth mode so she just density shifted through the floor. Kaldur pressed the A on his suit then followed, only dropped through the hole in the floor M'gann had opened. Robin gave Kid Flash a quick glare then dropped down the hole. Artemis pushed the arrow on her suit and the greens turned to black and gray. Conner jumped down the hole followed by Artemis. Wally was still snickering but pushed the bolt on his suit and followed the others. He landed softly on top of a stack of boxes. Everyone else was already on the ground. He tried to be smooth in jumping down the stairs of boxes but failed. He tripped on his way down and created an avalanche of boxes, with him in the middle. The team heard him yelp and saw him tumble down to land, surrounded by boxes right next to them. As he was picking himself up Robin said as payback "Soo funny."

"smooth kid mouth. This is supposed to be a stealth mission." Wally just glared at her. Artemis glared back. A whole group of men ran out of a wherehouse down the end and spotted them.

"Over there!" one of them yelled, they begun firing laser weapons at them.

"So not aster!" Robin yelled while running for cover behind a wall. One long L-shape wherehouse ran the length of the dock they were on. The men ran out of a part of it at the other end and Robin hid behind a little wall that stuck out from the side of the wherehouse at their end. There was a small gap between the actual wherehouse and the wall. Miss Martian begun throwing boxes at the men from behind the wall. They'd all run behind the same little wall. Robin threw bat-a-rangs at them. Artemis begun firing arrows at them too. Kaldur's water bearers couldn't reach that far and Conner couldn't jump over to the men firing at them, otherwise he'd get shot. He'd already been shot in the arm and it hurt like hell and was actually bleeding. Kid Flash couldn't run out for fear of getting shot as well.

They were pinned.

* * *

_"Hopefully Kaza finds a way to send us home soon. I mean I love hanging out with the team in all, but it's not the same as home,"_ Enchanter said through the mind link Mystek had made.

_"Yeah. But I guess this mission is a good way to distract us. And our parents too." _Robin agreed.

"_ok yeah, but couldn't they have sent us on a more… exciting mission?" _Chase complained. Enchanter glared at chase. He glared back.

_"Stop it both of you," _Robin commanded.

_"What?!"_ They both replied.

_"I can hear you glaring."_ They were all hidden in the shadows. Impulse and Enchanter were behind some boxes on the dock. Robin was in a wherehouse hiding in the eves. Superboy was cloaked by his sister, they were both hovering in the air above the wherehouse Robin was in. Aqualad was under the ship they had identified as the one which brought the cobra-venom to Gotham. The boxes chase and Scarlett were behind stood right infront of the ship Kane was under, and if they turned to their right they would be looking right into the wherehouse where Robin was. They watched the deal going down. All was silent apart from the sound of the waves crashing against the docks, seagulls squawking above them in the air and the forklift that was carting the containers containing cobra-venom into the wherehouse Robin was in. but then they heard something else, like wood falling and someone yelled out something. The twins with their enhanced hearing heard Robin yell "So not aster" and everyone heard the laser fire. The man driving the forklift was frightened by the sudden noise (he was just a normal dock worker and had noidea what he was carting) and crashed into the boxes Impulse and Enchanter were behind. As they both pulled themselves up and tried to hide again another man spotted them and yelled out.

"I've got two more over here!" Chase picked up Scarlett and ran for the cover of the wherehouse. Kane leapt up from the water cracking out his water bearers getting ready to fight. He immediately engaged the two men nearest him. Maree uncloaked herself and brother. She used her telekinesis to throw objects at her opponents. Cameron allowed himself to drop straight down, landing with a thud and knocking down a few men. He entered the battle taking down two men at a time. Robin from the eves saw Kane leap up and quickly thought to himself _"Time to get traught." _He dropped from where he was perched landing on top of two men, knocking them unconscious. He stood up and whipped out his collapsible Bo running out, attacking all the men who came at him. Chase put Scarlett down and ran off punching some guy. Enchanter picked herself up and begun to yell out spells which turned the mooring ropes into pythons that slithered towards some men and preceded to wrap them selves around them and bite them. A huge explosion went off in an easterly direction. Enchanter could only spare a quick thought for their parents before she returned to the fray.

* * *

_"I'm out of arrows."_

_"There's not many boxes left."_

_"I've only got three bat-a-rangs,"_ Robin confessed.

_"I'm officially whelmed,"_ Conner said.

_"I second that,"_ Kaldur replied.

_"How is this happening?" _Robin asked. They were speaking telepathically.

_"Yeah, how are we getting our asses kicked so bad?" _Wally questioned.

_"I believe it is because of our children. They are not here right now but we are still distracted by them, if not even more so with worry," _Kaldur reasoned.

_"He's right. We need to get our heads in the game," _M'gann said. Just then a huge explosion went off in the wherehouse right behind the men firing at them. This cut their numbers in half. 5 of the men went down simultaneously, with arrows embedded in their chests. They all looked at Artemis.

They were her arrows.

"What?! I said before I'm out of arrows," she said out loud.

"Then who's arrows are those?" Conner asked. They all looked over in the direction of the laser firing men. Something flashed infront of 6 of them and suddenly they had no weapons. They heard a clatter somewhere of their guns being dropped. Then a song thundered over the docks intercom. Someone had hacked them.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Robin wondered aloud. The beginning of the song was over when the singers started.

**_"I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away, losing my faith today"_**

**_"Falling off the edge today"_**

"**_I am just a man,not superhuman.."_**

The song continued on confusing the men, they thought their system got hacked it was supposed to be one of the most secure in the world, even with a little alien tech in it. They were deeply wrong. If the song hadn't been thundering on, then maybe they would have heard the cackle echo around the yard. But Superboy heard it. He looked straight over at Robin. He was still there and wasn't laughing.

Then who was?

2 men were pulled into the darkness and didn't return. 3 more were taken down via arrows. Another 6 were now weapon less.

Now only 3 remained with weapons. 1 was taken into the shadows, 1 had his gun stolen and the last 1 went down by arrow.

A man dressed in a black and gray unitard with a blue bird across his chest jumped down from one of the wherehouses roof. He landed with skilled grace, rolling once then leaping to his feet to face the 13 weapon-less men left.

_"This is gonna be easy,"_ he thought. The man cracked out a pair of erichma sticks and spun them in his hands, showing both skill and cockyness. The men surrounded him. He smirked. They did one big mistake. They all went for him at once. He moved forward slightly and 3 men took themselves out. He elbowed one in the head, then kicked him in the gut and did a spin-kick to trip him.

4 down, 9 to go.

He jumped and landed on his hands on one of the mens shoulders, he spun his legs around in a circle taking out the advancing 4. He then pushed off the mans shoulders, flipped, kicked the man in the head then landed solidly on the ground. 1 of the guys took a swing at him but he simply dogged it. He grabbed the mans hand before he was able to pull it back, and swung him around in one large ark, knocking out 2 more men, before letting him go to crash into a wall.

1 to go.

The man turned and fled. The other in the unitard didn't pursue, only replaced the erichma sticks to their holster on his thigh. A woman jumped down from one of the roofs, rolling and stopping in a crouch with her bow at the ready. She loosed an arrow that stayed true to it's target an lodged itself in the fleeing mans back. She stood up and folded her bow. There was a streak, then another man suddenly appeared infront of her.

"Wow that was beautiful, beautiful," he said to her.

"Really? Do you have to lay it on so thick? I feel like I'm gonna be sick," the man in the unitard spoke.

"Oh come on, your just jealous," the archer said. Something about these 3 seemed really familyer to the team.

"Psst. As if." The man in the unitard replied. The team emerged from behind the wall, if not gingerly. The archer and the man who spoke first were facing away from them but the man in the unitard was half turned in their direction.

"Uh..um…guys." he said to get the other 2's attention. She turned and gasped. He turned and just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Don't galk," she said and slapped him over the head. Then it clicked. There were only two like that. Artemis and Wally. Conner was the one brave enough to ask.

"Are you two, Artemis and Wally?"

**Soooooo how was it? tad of a cliffhanger. just a tad. **

**please review and tell me what you think**


	12. Zatina and sorrows

**Hey so just a few things, the song i put in the last chapter was Hero by skillet, it's a really awesome song, the song in this chapter is coming home part 2 by Skylar Grey, the poem also in this chapter is named correctly, I apologize in advance if my Romanian or Latin is wrong, i just went on Google translate AND**

**DON'T WORRY Chalant lovers and shippers, i love chalant as well so don't worry. **

**And i know i put in my description earlier that i wouldn't touch the invasion story line because i really like it, well i still do, but it's just to long to wait and i have in a way tampered with it. **

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it most likely will be a tear-bringer. **

_"Uh..um…guys." he said to get the other 2's attention. She turned and gasped. He turned and just stood there with his mouth hanging open._

_"Don't galk," she said and slaped him over the head. Then it clicked. There were only two like that. Artemis and Wally. Conner was the one brave enough to ask._

_"Are you two, Artemis and Wally?"_

The one they thought was Wally said "Umm..I don't know if we're aloud to answer that." He turned to speak to the other man.

Only to find he wasn't there.

"Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Somethings never change. Yes I'm Artemis and he's Wally."

"That was, Robin?," Kaldur asked.

"Yes but, he's Nightwing now. You haven't seen chase by any chance have you?," F-Artemis asked. Just then a white streak came an attached itself to her leg.

"Mum!"

"Chase!" she reached down and picked him up. She was strong enough to do that. Nightwing came up behind F-Wally and tapped him on the shoulder opposite to the side he was standing on. Wally turned to the side he was tapped on to find no one there. He just frowned and turned to the other side to face a smirking Nightwing.

"Funny," F-Wally said sarcastically.

"You fall for that every time," Nightwing snickered.

"The others OK?," F-Artemis asked.

"Yeah, their fine," a little voice said from the shadows. A small pleasant smile spread across Nightwings face. Scarlett stepped out shyly. Her father gestured with one hand for her to come. She looked up slowly and ran into her fathers arms. Artemis put Chase down as he started to squirm in her arms. He didn't wanna get caught hugging him mum in-front of his girlfriend. F-Wally came up beside them an ruffled his son's hair.

"I saw that," Enchanter said muffled against Nightwings chest. Impulse knew she meant him and blushed.

"Did you miss me?," Dick asked releasing Scarlett. She nodded vigorously and said "Yes." He smiled, pulled he in once more then released her again and stood up. The song had long since finished and a new one had started.

**_"Still far away, from where I belong_**

**_ But it's always darkest, before the dawn-"_** Nightwing stopped it on his wrist computer before the singer could utter another word.

"You hacked it?," M'gann asked. Nightwing looked up from the computer.

"Aahh..no, actually John did. He just used one of my mp3 player's playlists. And I think…" he looked at something on the computer before smiling and replying " he used one of Zatanna's playlists. Thought it sounded famileryer."

"Lucky rich kids wasn't on there," F-Wally pointed out. Nightwing looked up and turned the wrist computer off.

"It was he next song on the list ."

"But I thought she'd never heard that?"

"Kazarina."

"Oh." Then F-Wally laughed. "Man you were so drunk that night, it was sooo funny." Nightwing just glared at him. F-Conner, F-M'gann and Cameron flew over and landed near them but walk the rest of the distance. Conner could tell that F-M'gann wasn't holding his future self up telepathically, so was puzzled at the fact he was flying. His future self saw this and raised his right hand to show a weird looking ring. **(You can guess what it looked like.)**

"The ring lets me fly," he said an put his hand down.

"Yeah and unlike S.H.E.I.L.D's that's all it does," F-Wally stated. F-Conner playfully shoved him.

"Where's Maree?," M'gann asked.

"She should be over in a sec, Kazarina said something about samples, or someth- Ohh shit," Nightwing cursed.

"What'd you forget now?," F-Artemis asked.

"Kazarina asked me to get some samples, and I completely forgot. Uggh, she's gonna kick my ass."

"That's true."

"Shut up Wally," Nightwing said crossly. F-Wally just smiled and F-Artemis rolled her eyes. All of the Kryptonians heard Kazarina around the corner talking to someone, walking over to where they were. When they were all in earshot they heard her ask F-Kaldur something. Kane, john and Maree were with them.

"So how did Sliod treat you?"

"Apart from the complications we had with the yardrats, it was fine," he replied.

"Sliod?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, most of us were off world before Kazarina brought us here," F-M'gann stated.

"I was on Tithunam with Supergirl, Wally was on Gargon with Wonderwoman, M'gann was on Archton (Said cha-ch-tin) with Black Canary, Artemis on a planet they call fauna with beastboy, Kaldur on Sliod with Phoenix and Nightwing on a planet they call the shadow world with Red Robin," F-Conner said. Kazarina shuddered.

That place give's me the creeps." Nightwing cocked and eye brow at her.

"You try getting handled by a Denca in the middle of a swamp."

"Really!?"

"On my first night. I swear I smelt like a swamp for the next week. Red wouldn't come near me for 2. I'm really glad Zatanna didn't go, but the locals liked me immediately," he added.

"Nice," she replied. She then turned to the younger M'gann." Could you please bring the bio-ship round?" M'gann nodded. Everyone felt a small gust of wind and the bio-ship was above them. Kazarina turned to Nightwing.

"Come on lets go get those samples," and she grabbed him by the wrist, nearly dragging him, towards the wherehouse he'd blown up.

"Their getting along better together," F-Conner commented.

"Mm. last time I saw them together, she just about ripped him head off," F-M'gann said.

"The one time I've been glad of Wally's bad timing," F-Artemis put in.

"Hey! I don't have bad timing!," both Wally's yelled.

"Well, that was good timing," Robin (dick) said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Watchtower

9:00 am

Kazarina had convinced them to go to the watchtower for a bit before returning to the cave. Batman was the only leager there at the moment. Nightwing was on the main observation deck, sitting against a wall thinking. Kazarina walked in and saw him on the floor an joined him.

"Le-ai spus încă?" **(Have you told them yet?)** He visibly stiffened at the question. He knew who she was talking about, he'd tryed not to think about it in fear one of the martians might scene it.

"Nu" (**No)**

"Ai de gând să? Cel puțin în orice moment în curând? Deoarece Miss M va fi capabil de a simți durerea ta si astfel va Maree. Dacă nu spui ceva pentru a le vor face, atunci ei vor veni și întreb de ce și veți fi forțat să le spun. Nu conteaza ce. Adică ai putea cel puțin spune Wally, el este cel mai bun prieten. Sau folosit pentru a fi. Eu vreau să știi că nu numai în acest sens. Niciodată nu va fi vreodată." (**Do you plan to? At least any time soon? Because Miss M will be able to sense your grief and so will Maree. If you don't say something to them they will, then they'll come and ask why and you'll be forced to tell them. No matter what. I mean you could at least tell Wally, he is your best friend. Or used to be. I do want you to know that your not alone in this. You never ever will be.**)

"Am crezut că ai spus niciodata sa nu spui niciodata? Le voi spune. Doar nu aici. Nu vreau să știu Zatanna despre moartea ei." He said the last sentance slightly slower, showing how much pain it took to say. He pearked up slightly when he said this "Dar poate i se va spune Wally aici. doar să dea frâu liber un pic. Va multumim Kazarina, pentru cuvintele tipul tau de orientare." (Translation to all he said: **I thought you said never say never? I will tell them. Just not here. I don't want Zatanna to know about her own death. But maybe i will tell Wally here. just to vent a little. Thank you Kazarina, for your kind words of guidance.)**

"Bun venit. I dumneavoastră că lui Wally în bucătărie și zonă de lounge cu Artemis, Chase și M'gann." (**Your welcome. I think Wally's in the kitchen and lounge area with Artemis, Chase and M'gann.)**

"Știi unde sunt USEFS? Eu, eu nu vreau ca ei să audă peste." (**Do you know where the Supes are? I, I just don't want them to over hear.)**

"Primesc preocuparea ta. Ia Wally la sala, pe de o e acolo jos. Du-te în camera în care ați lovit o gaură în perete. Sau va lovi cu pumnul o gaură în perete. Nu știu e confuz." (**I get your concern. Take Wally to the hall, on one's down there. Go in the room where you punched a hole in the wall. Or will punch a hole in the wall. I don't know It's confusing.)**

"Quomodo curo ut omnia recta mente et screw vel eum furere? Scio quandoque i sentio amo Im 'iens circa curuaturam, et i non vacat perambulaverunt usquam quantum vobis." (**How do you manage to keep everything in your mind in a straight line and not screw it up or go mad? I know sometimes i feel like i'm going round the bend, and i haven't time traveled anywhere as much as you.)**

"Itane? Latine? Id abis?" (**Really? Latin? That's what you go to?)**

"Quid? Sicut lingua porrecta in modo loquendi. Quaero et non respondistis." (**What? Just stretching my tongue, in a manner of speaking. And you didn't answer my question.)**

"EME. Prima regula tempus peregrinationem. Ne conari quidem. Omnia experiar et, ut recte animo proprie. Quod opus a anwer pro vobis?" (**Humph. First rule of time travel. Try not to think about it. And I try to keep everything in a straight line literally in my mind. That work as an answer for you?) **Kazarina raised an eyebrow to question him.

"Suus 'etiam turbatio et implexis." (**It's still confusing and complicated.)**

"Etiam. Etiam est." (**Yes. Yes it is.) **"But it always will be. No matter your age, or what you've done it always will be," she smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile.

"I guess I should go find Wally. How long will we be here?"

"Not long. Probably the rest of tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll go tell Wally then I'll come back up here to help you. K?"

"Perfect." He got up and went to find Wally. She stayed there until she remembered something very important she needed to see to. There was a flash of light and she was gone. She reappeared in a room much the same as the one she was just in, only it was some how bigger and had a lot of alien tech embedded in the bones of it structure. And the view was different.

It was the earth, but not the same as it had once been. While some parts boasted the greenest greens, others only had black and gray browns to show. Smoke and smog seemingly choked the world below, but some of it still had hope. The thing that showed it's hope was the flashing blue, purples, and red of laser fire, as the battle for control of that sector still ragged on. The win could only go to 1 of 2. The invaders, the reach or what remained of the justice league. The only reason that the old team had been off world was because they were trying to gain allies. It was the first time in years they'd been able to spare anyone, even for that very important goal. The reason John, Kane, Chase, Maree, Cameron and Scarlett were the new team was because they couldn't hide anymore, otherwise none of them would have been fighting if their parents had their way. This was a bitter and long war. It had ragged on for nearly 15 years.

It was the reason John was so shy, for fear who ever he let in would be killed and die on him.

The reason Scarlett had to wear a containing charm, so her powers by her will or not, would not go out of control and kill some one, again.

The reason Kane hardly spoke, when in reality he could most likely out talk Wally, in fear of saying something spur of the moment, then never being able to take it back, not because the person would never forgive him but because they would be dead.

The reason why Chase was the serious one of the team, he'd never been the jokester his father was, he'd always been closer to a frown then a smile, even closer to crying then laughing.

The reason Cameron was so distant, even more so than his father ever was, the only person he ever really opened up to was his mother, which was why he knew so much about baking and cooking.

And the reason Maree could never bear being alone. Once she'd been with her uncle, Superman, Clark and they'd been attacked. She watched him be killed. Then her powers went out of control, and she killed Clarks killers. Conner and M'gann had left her with him only for a few hours, while they helped defend the Hall. Cameron had been with Wonderwoman. They'd managed to save the hall then went to go collect their little girl, only to find her crying, covered in blood kneeling next to what was left of Clarks body. The blood was dry. She'd been like that for at least an hour, alone. Conner already had the ring, from an adventure long forgotten and had to become the new Superman. The world had to have a Superman, if only for hope.

When all is in ruins, you have nothing to your name, what else but family and hope do you have? Only family and hope.

Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Dick, Conner, M'gann, Chase, Maree, John, Scarlett, Cameron and Kane, they were only acting to be happy, for the sake of the past.

But Dick felt like he was dying inside even more so than anyone else. Zatanna was only a week away from giving birth, when she'd gone to visit some friends at the hall. The reach had been pushed back, so there was no threat. But they still managed to somehow extend their reach to attack the hall. The kids had already been transported to the future when this happened, Scarlett and John didn't know. Laura Klein, who was Moon Maiden and a few others attacked. Their numbers were small but powerful. Moon Maiden was a leaguer but went missing awhile ago, she'd been brainwashed into attacking the hall. Zatanna tried to get out as fast as possible, but was hit. The stress of it all got to her. She started having contractions. Wonderwoman managed to get her to the watchtower, and she had the baby. Dick had only just got back to the watchtower, being injured with a few broken ribs an concussion and was told what happened at the hall. He rushed to her, not caring about his own injuries and when he got to the room she'd already had the baby. She held the little bundle of joy for only a few minutes before asking to be alone with her husband.

_"Zatanna."_

_"Dick…." He was worried by her tone of voice and gripped her hand tighter._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I…I love you, and I'm sorry-"_

_"No no no, don't talk like that. Your going to be fine, just fine." He tried to reassure her. She shook her head lightly._

_"I'm not, and I know it. Please-"_

_"Zatanna"_

_"Please Richard. Promise me you'll look after John, Scarlett and the..the baby." Silence ruled the room for a moment._

_"I promise." Tears started to form in both their eyes. She reached up and took off his mask to look into the beautiful blue eyes she loved so much. Even over all these years, the war, the deaths, they had never lost their shine. They were still as bright, curious and mischievous as they had been the first time she saw them. They were her hope._

_"There's a poem, in my right, pocket. I, I meant to give it to you, on our wedding day." He started to try find the poem. He found it and read it's title._

_"Now we are one." She leaned over as best she could and put her hand on his cheek, just like she had all those years ago. He leaned into it, just as he had the first time she had done it._

_"Thank you, you've helped me through all the stuff with my father. You've always been there for me to lean on, to cry on, you've always been there. I love you"_

_"I will always love you Zatanna" she smiled softy at him, he smiled back. She leaned back and lay silently there for a few seconds._

_"Please read me the poem, Dick." He blinked away a few tears so he could read it properly._

_"__Now we are one_

_When thoughts take wing_

_A wedding ring_

_Encircling all our dreams_

_And love abounds_

_Above, Around_

_Enriching all our schemes_

_We plan together_

_All our life_

_To make our dreams come true_

_When love is there_

_A smile, a prayer_

_A hug, a kiss will do_

_And then together_

_Hand in hand_

_We go with love we've won_

_And you will see_

_The you and me-" he choked on his own tears, then recovered_

_"That once were two-ARE ONE" he looked up, through tear filmed eyes to look upon her face, now deathly pale, her eyes fluttered and closed for the last time, her chest stopped. Now only his breathing was the noise in the room. He collapsed on to the floor unconscious, the pounding in his head, the deep thud in his chest, his injuries, her gone and not having slept in the last 3 days finally got to him._

When Wonderwoman came in a few minutes later the first thing she noticed was Nightwing, mask less unconscious on the floor. She already knew who he was, so the mask didn't matter. She rushed over to him and tried to find a pulse. When she found it she let out a sigh of relief, then noticed she only heard 2 heart beats, not 3. she jumped up and tried to find a pulse on Zatanna while screaming out for help. Black Canary, Red Robin with his left arm in a sling and Bumble Bee came running in to see Wonderwoman doing compressions on Zatanna, trying to revive her and Nightwing mask less unconscious on the floor. Tim went straight to his brother, to find he was fine and replaced his mask. Karen went to help Wonderwoman in any way she could. But it was all for naught.

It was to late to save her. Afterwards Diana carried Nightwing away for medical treatment. A little after he woke up, Kazarina appeared with the rest of the team, and you know where they ended up.

Now Kazarina was on the observation deck of the watchtower 5 days later. She strode off to try find whom she was after.

"Kazarina? What are-Are they alright?" Dinah was surprised to see Kazarina without the team.

"Their fine Canary. I need to find Fate, do you know where he is?"

"He should be, with Zatina," Black canary replied slowly. Dick had named the baby after her mother, only slightly different. He couldn't take calling someone else Zatanna.

"Thank you Dinah, I'll find him." And with that she walked off.

_"I really hope I don't run into Bruce. I can't take him right now,"_ Kazarina thought to herself. Luckily she found the room Nabu and Zatina were in first.

"Don't you feel this is a little odd?" she asked him coldly. He looked up at her from the bubbling baby girl in his arms.

"Nabu has aloud me a small amount of time to, to hold her. To really see my granddaughter," Zatara replied. Kazarina was slightly shocked. She had been looking for Dr. Fate but Zatara might do just as well.

"I need help with something."

"And why should I help you," it was Nabu now.

"You really want your host to be miserable? I guessing you don't, seeing as you gave him a little time to hold his granddaughter"

"I'm listening."

"I need help with a very big and complicated spell."

"And what's in it for you? You don't often do something not for you self."

"I don't have to see the one I see as a son, suffer." She added quickly "I'd rather spare him of that." Nabu thought for a moment.

"What would you have me do?"

Kazarina smiled.

**so please review, tell me what you think and DON'T WORRY chalant shippers and lovers, I WILL FIX THIS. HOLY CHRISTMAS BATMAN! it's Christmas eve, and oh my fucking god it's hot. Don't have Christmas in winter in New Zealand, and right now it's fucking hot as. Most likely even worse in Auzzie.**

**As always please review! ;)**


	13. Father daughter bonding

**This is a short chapter but it's kinda funny**

An hour or two later and both Kazarina and Dr. Fate emerged from the room. Zatina was having a sleep. She went one way, he went the other to complete what he'd been asked to do. She disappeared with a flash of light and appeared in a room of the tower.

_"I need to stall him somehow so fate can complete his end of the deal,"_ she thought mulling ideas over in her head, then it was a light bulb went off in her head and she strode of with a purpose to find Nightwing. He had just zetaed back to the watchtower.

"Where's Wally?"

"Artemis called him for something at the cave."

"You told him?"

"Of course. What, did you think I'd chicken out?"

"Noooo. Just making sure," she smiled slyly.

"Ooookkkk," he said slowly slightly creeped out by her smile.

* * *

"Aaggh. These quantum physics are all wrong," Kazarina fakely complained while through a list on the hologram screen infront of her. With visual anger in her movements she compared the screens list with another on her wrist computer.

"What?" Nightwing asked sleepily. He'd been standing behind her the entire time but was almost asleep when she spoke. Her only reply was a quick glare over her shoulder.

"What?!"

"Go to bed," she growled.

"I'm fine," he growled back.

"No your not. You had hardly slept on the shadow world, and you not sleeping at all. Go to bed."

"No!". she glared at him

"well then at least go somewhere else. Your grief is getting really whelming. Feel like I'm nearly balling my eyes out."

"You can sense that?," he asked tentivly.

"Of course I can dumbass. I am a telepath."

"No need to get snooty."

"I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions while getting over whelmed by yours. That's why I'm just that little bit irritable." Kazarina heard someone walk past. "Scarlett!" Scarlett turned around and walked in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going? Nevermind just take your father with you. Anywhere but here." Kazarina shoved Nightwing in the direction of his daughter.

"Wh-"

"Just go. And watch out for the Martians," Kazarina instructed him. He just rolled his eyes and walked out with Scarlett. When they were walking along Scarlett asked" Watch out for the martians? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um, inside joke. So where are we going?"

"to watch one or two movies with everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah. Both or all three teams."

"Mmm. So how've you been ? I mean with all this." She smiled softly at his aquardness. He sometimes slipped up on his words when it came to do with asking either of his children personal questions, like how've they been etc etc.

"Alright. Actually been able to relax, have some peace, have a good sleep and get to hang out with you and mum when your younger. That's, been really asteris. And I've never really realized how much John looks like you until today."

"Well you look a lot like your mother."

"Yeah, but she's tanner than me." He laughed slightly.

"She's always been like that. How's John been?"

"Alright as well I s'pose. But at one point I had to gag him and Chase because they were fighting like a pare of five-year olds on the floor. Have you actually talked to him since we've been here?" Nightwing shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

"Aaahh, no. I haven't gotten the chance yet." She looked at him and noticed how, well, not himself he looked. He was paler, slightly slouched and, pretty much looked like he'd had the life sucked out of him.

"Is something wrong Dad?" He perked up slightly, to try and cover up how downbeat he really felt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you alright?"

"Fine." She looked up at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He saw this and wrapped his arm around her rubbing her arm like she was cold, trying to reassure her.

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm supposed to worry about you, not the other way around." She smiled at his failed humor, but still laughed slightly. "See. That's better." He smiled back at her, kissed her on the forehead before removing his arm and walking in to the caves lounge. (they'd zetaed through while talking)

Most of the seats were taken but there was a spare on by F-Artemis. Scarlett shot off most likely to find Chase and Nightwing guessed the seat by f-Artemis was f-Wally's. Wally was still in the kitchen getting popcorn so Nightwing sat next to Artemis.

"You know that's Wally's seat, right?," M'gann asked.

"That's exactly why I sat here," he replied. F-Wally walked back in.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"You stole my seat!"

"So?" f-Wally just pulled a face then handed out the popcorn. When he finished that he went and sat on Nightwing's lap.

"Oh god. Anyone ever tell you've got a bony ass."

"Yep. You stole my seat so I'm gonna sit on you."

"Could you at least lean back a little?"

"Fine." Wally leaned back so his head was on Nightwing's shoulder and Nightwing's chin was on Wally's shoulder.

"You two comfortable over there?" John said before the movie started.

"Yep."

"Yeah. Wally could you get us some popcorn?"

"Why don't you get it?"

"Because your sitting on me and I'm not telekinetic."

"Here Nightwing," Artemis said while giving him a bowl of popcorn.

"Thank you Artemis," he said deliberately to annoy Wally. He just rolled his eyes. The movie they were watching was a Christmassy one called Rise of the guardians. Afterwards it was The Avengers. When they were halfway through that f-Conner paused it. There were cries of annoyance.

"Hey!"

"What was that for?!"

"Why'd you pause it?!"

"Oh come on!"

"This is my favorite part!" Conner looked over at Nightwing under Wally.

"Kazarina want's you."

"What? Really?" that's when they heard her.

"NIGHTWING! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW BOY BLUNDER!"

"I CAN'T!" He yelled back.

"WHY NOT!"

"I'VE GOT A HEFALUMP ON MY LAP!"

"Hey!" Wally said. They could all hear her sigh.

"THEN MOVVEE THE HEFALUMP!"

"HEY!"

"SORRY WALLY. NIGHTWING GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

"FINE." Wally stood up off his lap. Nightwing put his hand up for Wally to pull him up.

"What?"

"My legs are dead because of you, you could at least help me up." Wally sighed and pulled him up.

"HURRY UP!" Kazarina yelled.

"I've gotta get the feelings back in my legs first. Then I'll kick you with them," Nightwing muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Ugg crap."

"Your screwed," Wally said chirpily from his seat next to Artemis.

"Shut up Wally I'll kick you too." F-Wally just threw his hands up in crender. Nightwing slowly made his way to the room where Kazarina was in.

**I think the next chapter is quite sweet but I just needed to do this, almost as a little break from the whole war, back in time, zatanna's dead Dick is miserable thing. **

**As always please review**


	14. Nightmares

**This one's a tad sad, But It's also sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

A few hours later and Kazarina finally let Nightwing go. He stumbled in the dark all the way to the zeta tubes then zetaed to the cave to find it pitch black as well. He turned on his wrist computer for some light and made his way to one of the spare rooms. By the time he made it to the room he wanted he'd already kicked several peaces of furniture and fallen over at least twice. He was completely exhausted. Which made the removal of his suit even more painful, as he was still healing from the broken ribs.

_"At least my headache is gone,"_ he consoled himself. He pulled on a T-shirt to cover the bandages on his chest and removed his mask last. He crawled in between John and Scarlett in his boxers and T, as was a habit of his. If Zatanna had been there she would have been in the bed as well. Due to the war and shortages of everything, even if you were really really rich, beds had become scarce, the materials used to make them used in other more important aspects, so Dick, Zatanna, John and Scarlett had gotten in to the habit of sleeping together. Dick found it stopped his nightmares having them all so close, but Scarlett still had the occasional one or two. Scarlett sensed him crawl in the bed and snuggled closer to him. John wouldn't admit it ever to anyone, but a small smile appeared on his face as he felt the bed dip in the middle, signaling his father was there. It made him feel safe. It made her feel safe.

In a room about 2 halls over, Artemis was asleep on the bed with Chase, while Wally was on the floor. Wally had grown accustom to sleeping on the floor. He could feel the vibrations if someone was to approach, and jump up to defend his family at a moments notice. His doing that had actually saved their life's a few times. Artemis stirred a little and looked down to the floor and saw him. He was stretched out, almost like a starfish but still looked comfortable. He was like Dick, in his boxers but he hadn't brought along a spare T-shirt so he was shirtless. He was lying on his back and Artemis just lay there for a bit watching his chest rise and fall. She'd always had a thing for him, from the day he ran in from the zeta tubes with a whole lot of beach stuff and fell over, almost face grinding the floor. She softly got up and lay down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and cuddling up to him. He smiled softly, kissed her on the lips and cuddled up to her.

In the room opposite them Kane slept soundly on while Kaldur slept in a chair at the end of the bed. Kaldur would often sit in a chair in what ever was his children's room at the time and stay there until they fell asleep, just so they would know they weren't alone. Rocket had grown accustom to sleeping alone, he often feel asleep in the chair. But sometimes she would go find another chair or close to it and sit next to him, as he watched over their children.

In the room across the hall from them M'gann slept soundly pressed up against Conner's chest, with Cameron and Maree asleep in the bed pressed next to theirs. All four of them couldn't fit on one little single bed, so Conner had gone and got another and placed it next to his and M'ganns. They always slept together, just like the Grayson family, only Maree pretty regularly had bad dreams. But unlike Scarlett, if Maree had a bad dream she could go back to sleep afterwards.

Everyone else was in their own bedrooms.

Zatanna shot up wide awake to the sound of screaming. She quickly pulled on her dressing gown and hurried down the halls until she came to the room they were coming from. She was the first one there and threw caution to the wind bursting in the door to see something she'd never expected.

Nightwing was sitting upright on the bed with John sitting behind him, while he cradled a screaming and thrashing Scarlett. Nightwing was trying to calm her down, holding her close saying soothing things. Zatanna heard a scraping sound and then both Wally's were standing right next to her closely followed by Chase. She turned and was slightly surprised to see the older Wally was shirtless. He sported a pare of red an grey striped boxers and a very toned torso, with abbs to match. Younger Wally luckily had some PJ's on and so did Chase.

"Wh-What happened?" f-Wally asked slightly breathless. Getting woken up in the middle of the night by screams is kinda surprising, even for these guys. Nightwing looked up slightly pressing Scarlett to his chest, still trying to calm her and said sounding almost haunted "Nightmare. She had a nightmare." Everyone else came racing around the corner almost at once.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Scarlett had a nightmare," John replied for his father. Robin was surprised to see a shirtless older Wally. Younger Artemis noticed as well.

_"Mm! that boy…" _Older Artemis noticed the look her younger self was giving her husband and gave her a glare to stay off. She got the hint.

"Your alright, your gonna be just fine, I've got you scar..," Nightwing whispered to his daughter still trying to calm her. Now it started to work and she opened her eyes slowly.

"D..Dad?"

"I'm here honey, I've got you," he reassured her. She latched on to him in a giant hug, and he returned it. Zatanna was so amazed to see so many bright blue eyes. John had blue eyes, Scarlett had blue eyes, but Nightwing's seemed to be the biggest most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. She looked over at Robin. He noticed her looking at him and blushed, almost like he knew what she was thinking. Nightwing muttered something to Scarlett and she nodded. He stood up, her still cradled in his arms and he walked past everyone else in the doorway, making his way to the kitchen. John got up and followed. Chase went after him. F-Conner and f-M'gann turned around and went back to bed. Cameron and Maree went with them. F-Wally and f-Artemis walked back to their bedroom arm an arm talking softy to eachother. f-Kaldur shepherded a practically still asleep Kane back to their room. Robin looked over at Zatanna then Wally. M'gann looked completely shocked.

"What was that all about?" Wally asked.

"I dono, but my ears are still ringing," Conner muttered.

"Maybe their time…." Kaldur started.

"..Isn't all it's cracked up to be," Artemis finished for him. They all looked at eachother bewildered.

Dick put Scarlett down on the couch and went to get her a glass of water. Chase came in and cuddled up to her. She did the same to him. John walked in, found it slightly aquard his sister and best friend were 'together' on the couch and decided to go join his dad in the kitchen. Dick came back in placed the glass on the coffee table, shot a smile at Scarlett, she gave him one back, then walked back over to the kitchen to give her and Chase a little space.

Father and son leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen in silence. Until John turned and looked at Dick and saw the bandages. The shirt Dick had on was getting a little small on him and rode up a little in the back.

"What happened?" but before he even got an answer he picked up the back of the T-shirt and lifted it to reveal a whole lot of scars, old and new and Dicks entire torso wrapped in bandages, with some purple bruises here and there. Dick grabbed the shirt and pulled it back down.

"What the hell happened?" John demanded to know.

"I broke a few ribs on the shadow world. It's nothing."

"How many's a few?"

"one or two." Dick saw the look his son was giving him. "Five or six."

"Five or six! Your getting reckless!"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Your fine? Well if your tired then go to bed."

"I can't." John could tell from the tone of voice he was telling the truth.

"Tired, can't sleep and injured. Insomnia."

"No. I'm fine." John gave him another look.

"Your not." Then John thought about it. The only time his father was like this was when someone close to him got hurt. He could only think of one person right now.

"Did something happen to mum?"

"No"

"What happened to mum?"

"Nothing."

"I swear if you don't tell me right now I'll go and tell Batman and Kazarina." Nightwing gave his son an almost pleading look, but looking into those big blue eyes he caved.

"She's….She….. They…I…."

"Spit it out already!"

"….She's dead…" John's eyes went wide in horror.

"No. No. no no no that can't be true!" He looked right into Dicks eyes. "Please tell me it's not true." His eyes pleaded with Dicks, but Nightwing only sighed. Tears started to fall from both their faces. Dick turned and stood up straight gesturing to john, but he couldn't see through all the tears. So instead Dick pulled John over to him, and they stood there crying and hugging.

"Are you alright now?" Chase kindly asked Scarlett.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"What was it this time?" Her eyes seemed to go dark and stormy.

"Chase I don't wan-"

"You know if you talk about it, it'll make you feel better." He looked right into her eyes. "Please tell me." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"It was the battle for Aragon. We were at the castle of Loarre, in the Huesca division."

"What happened there?"

"It was when Dad got shot, and nearly died." Chase didn't really understand why this effected her so much, their parents were almost always in life threatening situations, and her father often got shot. He tried to put it lightly.

"But, your Dad gets shot a lot."

"I know, but this was the first time I was there. I saw it happen, right infront of me. He was trying to protect me. He got shot, for me." There was a pause. "And it was….. he got shot in the heart. He had to have a transplant, and there was nowhere we would, or could get a heart, in the middle of a war. I saw it happen again. I saw him run out and push me aside. I saw him fall to the ground. I saw mum and john run up the stairs to help us. I saw the look on mums face. It was complete horror. I saw her run to dad, not caring that she could get shot too. We had to carry him in to cover. John ran off to get help. We all knew there would be no help, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

_"Don't worry your gonna be fine," mum leaned down, still holding his hand and kissed him on the forehead. He smirked at her._

_"Wait until…..Jason hears about…this." Mum let out a strangled laugh, mixed with tears._

_"He'll kick your ass," she replied. They both smiled. There was a deafening explosion to the right and mum threw herself over dad to protect him from any debris. I dived to the floor. There was screaming coming from the now crumbled west wing of the castle._

_"I have to go help them." She looked down at dad. " Stay awake, your going to get through this." She looked up at me. " We all are." Then she got up and ran, shouted out a few spells then lifted off the ground and flew to the west wing. Dad took my hand. I realized I was crying. Bawling my eyes out actually._

_"Hey.." I could only muster a small smile as reply. He reached up and wiped my tears away. "Your ok."_

_"But your not," I choked out._

_"I'll be fine…. Just a little scrat-" he winced, he clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth._

_"Wha- Dad? Dad what's wrong? Dad? Dad!" he screamed clutching his chest with one hand._

_"DAD!" he continued screaming, until he finally stopped. He fell back on the cold hard concrete, not moving. I shook him, trying to wake him._

_"Come on dad, you've got to pull threw this, wake up! Wake up!" I didn't want to but I knew I had to, I leaned down and put my head on his chest, trying to hear the deep thup-thud that would lull me to sleep when ever I had a nightmare._

_I couldn't hear it. I started compressions, but I didn't know if it would help or not. _

_"come on dad come on!" I was surprised by a flash of white light, then suddenly Kazarina was crouching on the other side of dad. She quickly ran her eyes over him the pushed me aside and picked him up. She looked straight into my eyes and said " He's going to be fine. You did well." Then they were both gone in a flash of blinding light._

They were both quiet on the couch of a few minutes, then he hugged her. When he released her, she gave him a questioning look.

"What was that for?" Chase smiled at her.

"Because you needed a hug." They both smiled.

**Well I thought that was a sweet ending. of the chapter i mean. not the story. they still have to go back to their own time.**

_**DON'T**_** WORRY****Chalant lovers. All will be fixed in the next chapter. And it might be the end of the whole story. I don't know whether to continue this story or maybe do a sequel. **

**Please tell me in either a review or PM whether I should continue this (After the next chapter, of course) or do a sequel.**

**As always please review **


	15. Last moments

**Ok I am sooooooo incredibly sorry I haven't updated in A'j's, but now I'm back at school and it's my first year of NCEA so I've got to work hard, and we had to find a new server or network whatever you call it, cause our old one shut down. Christmas was pretty awesome, even though it was awhile ago now, and i got a Batman T-shirt! That was mad as. Anyways, here is the final chapter of The beginning...**

_They were both quiet on the couch of a few minutes, then he hugged her. When he released her, she gave him a questioning look._

_"What was that for?" Chase smiled at her._

_"Because you needed a hug." They both smiled._

"Good Morning to-What the hell happened in here?" Kazarina said just coming into the lounge. They both spun around on the couch.

"What?," they both asked. Kazarina gave them a weird look.

"Nothing….Anywayy, you both need to go get changed, get everyone else up as well then meet me in the briefing room. K?"

"K."

"Yep." Scarlett started to move towards the kitchen.

"Ahh I'll get them Scar," Kazarina stopped her. Scarlett looked over at her.

"Ok then." She followed Chase down the hallway. Kazarina walked into the kitchen to the two red eyed males.

"I'm guessing you told him?" she asked lightly.

"Yeah, he told me," John answered. Kazarina had dealt with a lot of grief in her time, some of it her own, so she knew there was nothing she could say to make it hurt any less. But maybe there was something she could do instead.

"I've told everyone to meet in the briefing room. You might wanna get dressed and clean yourselves up before you go in."

"Yeah, go get dressed John, I just wanna talk to Kazarina for a sec."

"OK dad." He left and caught up with Scar and Chase.

"That was a very brave thing to do, telling him."

"That or a really really stupid one."

"I thought it was brave. You've done stupider." He smiled at her humor. "Don't worry, I've got a plan to fix everything. I'm just waiting for the…opportune moment." Dick frowned slightly at what she said. "Don't worry, you'll get what I mean later. Now go get dressed."

"I hope I do," he muttered as he was leaving.

"And I hope this works," she muttered to herself.

"Hurry up hurry up!" Kazarina yelled down the hallway. She was waiting for everyone in the briefing room.

"We're coming, shjesus."

"Come on, move your lazy asses!" All three teams finally poured into the room with her, the 3 being, the team, the future team and the old or older team.

"What are we in here for?" young Artemis asked, being snarky.

"To send all these guys home," Kazarina gestured at the future and old team.

"Oh." Her Wally started snickering and she slapped him over the head for it. "Shut up."

"OW!" F-Artemis leaned over to her Kaldur.

"Were we always that bad?," she whispered.

"Yes," he replied. Nightwing leaned over.

"And you still are," he laughed. F-Artemis punched him in the arm for it.

"Hey! I was just joking! Calm down Arty." She slapped him hard on the back, right where she knew his worst bruise was. He badly cringed.

"I know wing'nut." They both hated being called those names, wing'nut and Arty.

"OW," He said slowly through gritted teeth. Kazarina smiled at their small exchange.

"Right, so before Artemis injures anyone else, including me, I just have to go make sure Fate is ready on the other side, but in the mean time you guys can talk about whatever you want. Because you won't remember it afterwards. Ok?"

"Yeah," everyone else nodded.

"Good." She disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared in another.

"You all set?"

"We still need someone else on the other end with strong magic abilities who knows the spell we're doing," Dr. Fate instructed.

"Don't worry, I made sure she memorized the spell last night." Fate was quiet for a minute.

"Thank you, Kazarina," he said softly. She was slightly shocked. That voice sounded like a mix of Zatara and Nabu. She smiled softly.

"Don't thank me yet, there's still a bit to do before this is all fixed."

"Do you really think you can fix this entire time?"

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try, even if it costs me my life as payment. I brought her back, why shouldn't I be able to fix this twisted time too," she shrugged.

"You're willing to do that?"

"Yeah, I think I've lived long enough. Maybe to long. Everything must end some-time. Besides, most of the time I end up being more of a pain in the ass than an actual help."

"I know many people would disagree with that."

"And I know many people that would agree with that."

"I also know a few people who would be lost without you. You helped them see the light at the end of the tunnel, and I also know a family of 4 that-"

"5"

"4, that would not be where- no, who they are today without you. And then there is the family of 5."

"Bruce, Dick, Jason and Tim. Dick, Zatanna, John, Scarlett and Zatina. And Damian, how ever cocky he can be."

"Yes. You are like family to all of them." Kazarina looked at the floor mulling over what Fate had said. "You know as well as I do that's true."

"Yes." She sniffed slightly, almost like she was going to start crying but snapped her head up smiling. "We'd better get this done before something bad happens."

"Ready when you are," Dr. Fate said strongly. She was still smiling when she appeared to Alfred.

"She ready?"

"She should be down in a moment." They both looked up the stairs. "You truly believe this will work?"

"A wise man once said, 'necessity breeds invention'."

"A wise man or an old friend?"

"It's a long story. But you really don't wanna hear him talk about 'inventive breeding', believe me."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because it's exactly what this is." The one they were waiting for finally came down the stairs.

"She's asleep," She said coming to stand between Kazarina and Alfred.

"I will take good care of her."

"You always do. Thank you Alfred." He smiled lightly at the compliment.

"Now enough talk, go and bring our boys home." Both girls smiled. Kazarina put her hand on her shoulder and they were gone in a flash of light.

"Ok, so worst undercover mission?" Robin asked his futureself.

"Um…. That would have to the mission I went on for Batman to retrieve these 3 weapons."

"Dosen't sound that bad," present Wally commented.

"That's because I haven't finished explaining yet."

"Oh. Carry on then." Nightwing smiled.

"It was when John was only a week old, so that made it worse but we thought the mission would only take a few days, a week tops, but it ended up being 4 months."

"4 months!"

"Yeah. When I was on the home stretch when some rivals of the group I was with attacked and killed most of the group, nearly including me too. They attacked the train we were on, killed everyone and then shot me. I did the only thing I could at the time and ran but I didn't get very far, I was already exhausted from fighting my way up the train, only to run back down it. I ended up collapsing on a seat and turned ready to face the men running at me, I couldn't run anymore. But then I spotted some gas bottles rattling at the doorway they were about to run through and shot them instead."

"So you killed them all then got picked up?"

"No. We were on a snowy mountain range, and the explosion derailed the train."

"Whoa. Then what happened?"

"Ahh ah. Spoilers."

"Oh come on! We won't even remember this."

"No. Wally I think it's your turn for worst undercover mission," Nightwing turned to his speedster.

"I don't know if mine can beat that."

"Try us."

"Well none of my undercover missions have ever gone that bad."

"Then what's your worst overall mission?"

"I was with Blue beetle, Robin, and Miss M and we terribly underestimated our enemy. Robin shattered his ankle, Blue got shot in the shoulder, M'gann got a concussion and with her powers that really screwed her for a little bit."

"And what happened to you?"

"I was trying to wake up M'gann wasn't really paying attention someone sneaked up behind knocked me out, I woke up in an old monastery with a bullet in my leg arm and abdomen and was tortured for the next several hours until M'gann, Conner and Canary saved me."

"Wow and ow."

"I know. I couldn't walk for a bit and by the end of it all Artemis was completely pissed at me, she was the one who had to look after me."

"Sounds like Zatanna when she was pregnant with John, during the last month and a half. Didn't wanna see hear, feel or even smell me anywhere near her."

"Yeah I remember that. You stayed at mine almost the entire time. But you had it easy."

"Why'd he have it easy?"

"When Artemis was pregnant with Chase she pretty much clung to me, I always had to be with her or at least very near her."

"Artemis would never do that," present Wally said, if so a little nervous.

"Believe me, she did."

"Yeah but you enjoyed it," Nightwing pointed out.

"Luckily she was nowhere near that bad with Iris." Wally noticed the weird look his younger self was giving him. "Woman change when their pregnant."

"Ain't that the truth," Nightwing finished. (Across the room)

"But why would you ever break up?" Conner asked his futureself.

"Its… I'd rather not go into it."

"It can't be that bad. Can it?"

"You've no idea." Behind them the girls talked.

"… and I wanted to ask, how long have you two been married?" M'gann asked.

"A few years."

"And how long is a few?"

"Bout.. 14 years?" Artemis stated.

"14 YEARS?! How could I be married to that slob for 14 years?!" Present Artemis yelled astonished.

"Easy," her other self smiled.

"I think you make a cute couple," M'gann commented. Kazarina reappeared in a light with someone. They turned and Dick was gob smacked. John's eyes went unbelievably wide and Wally's eyebrows hit the roof.

It was Kazarina with Zatanna.

Wally's eyebrows returned to his face and he turned to see how his bestfriend had reacted. Wally literally lifted Dick's jaw shut and whispered "Dude, your gawking." He quickly reacted and fixed himself. John finally blinked and felt a smile tug at his lips.

"I've just gotta check with Fate one last time," Kazarina spoke. She gave a knowing look to Zatanna and disappeared. Zatanna looked right at her husband and he her. He quickly walked the length of the room to her and swept her up in a huge hug. They were both almost crying into eachother's shoulders. They released eachother and kissed. He'd missed her so much, her smell, her touch and the feeling she gave him every time they kissed.

She hadn't felt right or alive when Kazarina had brought her back but that kiss reignited the fire within her and she'd never felt so alive. They had to pull away from eachother or they would never have stopped. Chase decided to say the stupidest thing he could have possibly said at that point.

"You to kiss that long, makes it seem like one of you died!" Zatanna and Dick nearly burst out laughing.

"No no, it just…We haven't seen eachother in a few months that's all," Dick saved them from anymore awequard questions.

"Oh…" Wally came up behind his son and slapped him over the head.

"OW!"

"Don't be so rude."

"Sorry." Kazarina appeared again.

"Ready Zatanna?" she asked. Zatanna smiled.

"Ready." They both turned to the fatherest wall that faced out into space. They both raised their hands and begun to chant something unrecognizable to everyone else. A light begun to burn in their hands and spread to the rest of their bodies. Everyone behind them had to shield their eyes. The light grew more intense and spread to the rest of the room so you couldn't see someone right next to you. Present Artemis gripped her Wally's hand. F-Wally held onto Chase. Chase never let go of Scarlett's hand. The Twins held onto their parents. Kane stood right beside his father. John stared at his mother and father for as long as he could, until he felt like he was falling and begun to feel tired. He kept awake for as long as he could and thought he could see the light start to lessen until he finally fell asleep. John felt someone start to shake his shoulders and heard them yelling at him but it was murky and dull. He mumbled something and turned over when he felt something hit him and he shot up wide awake. Scarlett sat beside him with an astonished look. He looked at his sister.

"Oh crap. I didn't think that would work," she sat with her hand slightly high. He realized what she'd done and yelled out "YOU SLAPPED ME!?"

"Oopps." She jumped up and ran John hot on her heels. Dick laughed as his children's fanatics and brought his wife closer. Wally was doing something with Chase while Artemis was holding a small 11-year old red-head back to stop her joining in and making it an even bigger mess (Iris). Conner was holding M'gann in an embrace much like Dick and Zatanna, watching Kane and Maree play air hockey on the training platform with Cameron lined up ready to face the winner and Kaldur to face that matches winner.

"That was weird," Nightwing commented.

"Tell me about it. We all have dreams, but only remember little parts of them and we all wake up in the cave, which is really weird seeing as I was nowhere near here," Zatanna said.

"A little like da'ja'vu, remember that time we woke up in the briefing room a lot like this?"

"Yeah. And the other thing is I can remember…"

"What? A war?"

"..Yeah. which is really weird seeing the last war on earth ended before we were born."

"Mmh. But then there is the war that was averted with the reach, that was weird."

"And maybe just a little luck that that space craft smashed in the reaches command ship."

"But with no crew."

"What?!"

"We searched the wreckage but we didn't find any crew or anyone at all from that ship, they were all of the reach. And dead," Nightwing said a-matter-of-factly.

"You've never said that before."

"I wasn't supposed to be in there. But I did find one thing."

"What?"

"I don't think I should-"

"I'm your wife, I'm supposed to know. No secrets. Remember?"

"Well…it's not really anything but I found this little bright blue stone. It's amber."

"What's so surprising about amber?"

"It's that amber is fossilized resin, tree sap, and usually you can trace the resin back to the tree it came from."

"And?"

"I wasn't able to trace it back to any tree. Not even from the list of non-human trees Kazarina gave me." He paused. "But she did seem to be hiding something."

"She probably knows where it came from."

"I asked, she said she didn't know."

"She's most likely lying. She does do that," Zatanna said coyly. Dick snorted/laughed and pulled her closer.

"Why don't we go home? I know Tim will be in hell trying to handle Zatina over at his place."

"Have you heard Jason's new nickname for her?"

"No, what is it?"

"Tiny terror typhoon three-year old."

"Wow. That's alota T's."

"Triple T for short." Zatanna watched John chasing Scarlett for a minute. She tripped and he jumped on top of her cuffing her at the same time. She yelled out a spell and suddenly Robin had a gag on. He roared in frustration behind the cloth as she undid the cuffs and ran off again. He leapt up and ran after her, out of the room.

"How 'bout we let them settle it themselves and leave triple T with Tim for the night. We can go home and have a night to our selves."

"That would be-"

"Nightwing! Nightwing!" Chase ran over.

"What?"

"Robin and Enchanter are fighting at the top of the gym again!" **(As in at the top height wise.)** Dick looked at Zatanna.

"I'd better go before she drops him of the side. Again," he finished smirking. He was still the same wise-ass-cocky-little-shit that'd stumbled over himself to introduce himself to her first. She smiled. If there was one thing she knew, it was that nothing stopped that boy from smiling.

Kazarina muttered watching them on the cameras from the watchtower.

"(sigh) Opportune moment. You'd better enjoy it while it lasts."

**So I do hope you all enjoyed that. and there will be a sequel to this called 'Opportune moment', just thought you'd want to know but i won't be able to post in the week (I think) because my mum can't drive because she broke her ankle in 8 places so i have to stay with my uncle and his internet is even slower than ours so I'd most likely end up throwing the computer. Anyway the sequel will most likely show what Kazarina had to go through to bring Zatanna back, least the repercussions of it and also what she had to do to save the time. But the team will still be there and Nightwing will most likely be put in a life/death sich as always. I've realized that I have a habit of hurting the main character in all my story's. Tad sad. **

The sequel will be up in awhile, so you might have a bit of a wait. sorry.

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Kazarina xoxo **


End file.
